The Keyblade Wars Final Mix Hero
by Aj-kun
Summary: Light, Dark, Dawn and Twilight. A new Keyblade wielder. New Dark enemies. New Keyblades. New powers. The Organization was just the beginning something bigger, much bigger lingers in the shadows. Coarse language, bloody violence and lemons. recommended that you don't read if under 15.
1. Nothing Becomes Something

Okay so I wanted to do a rewrite of this fic for a while. Hopefully, since way back when, when I wrote this I've gained a little popularity. I'm not just an incognito fanfiction writer only promising to write Naruto fanfiction. So I'm rewriting this story. Two reviews really pushed me over the edge in a good way, to rewrite this fic. Deflow and reviolently. Thanks to both of you I've got some more motivation. Oh and Kingdom Hearts 1.5 remix has just shown itself in Oz. So that's a good thing. Hope youes enjoy this. I would like **3 reviews. **Just wanna know what you think. It would make me wanna continue.

So without a further a dew.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Light will show them the way. Xemnas had the power nothing. In the end, he became just that nothing. Annihilated by two Keyblade wielders. Both Sora and Riku stood in nothing they hadn't really thought this battle through. They had saved the worlds but at what cost. Where would they go, what will they do...

"Ah, come on Riku, you been hanging out in darkness to long. You gotta thing positive" Sora looked down at Riku with his big goofy grin.

A grin that just reassured everyone around him. He after all, had the power to touch your heart. Riku was no exception. He gave in to his heart's desire and smiled up at Sora. Sora knelt down and picked him up. Riku's injured foot limply dragging behind him. Sora flung his left hand over Sora's left shoulder. Sora grabbed Riku's belt behind him to help him along.

"Sora, you lead" said Riku as he leaned on Sora for support.

They walked onwards to nothingness. Where would they go. They would ultimate become what they had just destroyed nothing.

"Ya know, I always thought I was better at stuff than you" said Riku with a sad smile, as he and Sora trudged through the realm of nothing.

"Really...

"Are you mad" asked Riku with a smile.

Sora chuckled at his friends comment and shook his head.

"No... I always thought you were better at everything too" said Sora with a cheerful smile despite their predicament.

Blinding light a light that shone brighter than nothing. It pierced it even opening a door that both could use to escape the fate of nothing. A fate that all nobodies must come to realise once they are struck down. To fade back into nothing...how sad.

"Hey Riku, look" said Sora in amazement. As his cerulean eyes sparkled as the light danced over them.

They walked into the Light and were engulfed by it. Taking the plunge out of twilight all limbo.

Organization XII nobodies that sought Kingdom Hearts. Yet they were all absent minded in what truly a heart contained. In the end it was the key to their destruction.

Sora stood in front of Riku sniffing in the sea air. It relaxed him, he didn't know why but it always reminded him of home, of her. On the other hand it reminded him of what he had missed. Two years ago he couldn't wait to run. Run from the islands. Run from his home. His prison.

They faced the dark beach the moonlight shimmering on the dark water, rocks cascading over the bay. The dark meridian wasn't a world. It was a place of reflection. Only the only thing you can reflect on is the awesome pressure that the darkness has on you.

"Ya know maybe the darkness has gotten to me to" said Sora as he looked out at the bay. The moon calming his pumping adrenaline that had built up over the battle before. An intrusive sound broke his stupor.

Riku was broken. On his hands and knees he had a sad look on his face a tear cascading down his left cheek.

"Riku" shouted Sora in a panic worrying that his friend was hurt.

"This world his perfect for me, If this, if this is what the world really is. Then maybe I should fade back into darkness" said Riku as a sad smile graced his face. It was a fake smile one that he had put on many times before. But like the light it pierces all the darkness.

"But Riku...

"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness" said Riku with a grim look.

Sora smiled down at his friend. "Ya the other side...the realm of light is safe now. The king, Donald, Goofy and...Kairi" said Sora with a sad smile.

Riku smiled at his friend. "Hey Sora will you help me? I want to get down to the water" asked Riku looking up at his best friend with a hopeful smile.

Sora smiled down at his friend and knelt down and put his friends banged hand over his shoulder he used his right hand to hold Riku up by his belt. Sora struggled a little to hoist Riku's dead weight. But he managed and they both walked down to the shore Riku's injured ankle dragging along behind him. He winced a little the pain was a little surprising. Those swords Xemnas had used had defiantly taken some of his flesh as payment for his reckoning.

"At least the waves sound the same" said Riku looking out at sea. His wild white mane covering his aquamarine eyes wisped up as the wind blew over them.

Sora smiled gently at his friend and he eased himself onto the wet sand. Riku was able to use him as support and they both sat up and looked at the beach. The moon, water, rocks all seemed to have a dark aura about them. It was as if that this, this is the end. How pathetic.

They looked out at sea.

"What I said back there, about me being better at stuff than you?" asked Riku with a longing look at the moon. As if he really wanted to escape the dark. But inside he had accepted it.

Sora grunted in response

"To tell you the truth Sora I was jealous of you" said Riku with an ironic smile. Ironic that he was jealous of someone who wasn't as cool as him. Who wasn't as tall, or good looking, or as mysterious as him. It was just Sora, right? A goofy bum from the Islands who loved to take naps and laugh at his own corny jokes.

"What for, Riku?" asked Sora with a confused look. His train of thought of the same as Riku's. He wasn't as tall, or good looking, or as mysterious as Riku. He was just him, right?

"I wished I could live life you do, just following my heart" said Riku with a smile.

As it so happens it was Riku's heart who was jealous. Sora's was free and Sora followed his and trusted in what it told him. Riku's had been stooped in darkness. It had been locked away. Riku's heart didn't have a voice.

"Ya well I've got my share of problems, too" said Sora looking back and forth between the ocean and his friend. He had a small smile on his face it was quite funny. He never thought he would get envy from Riku.

"Like, what" asked Riku as he looked at his friend stare at the ocean.

"Like wanting to be like you" said Sora with a smile. Almost laughing. Riku had been tormented by darkness the ghost of Ansem though he might be gone he had left a scare on Riku's heart though it may have healed it was still visible.

"Well there is one advantage to being me...something you could never imitate" said Riku with a smile as he closed his eyes for a second letting the wind hit his face.

"Really? What's that?" said Sora tilting his head in wonder.

Riku paused for a second looking out at the water. Thinking and planning out his next words carefully. Even though nothing came from his brain. His heart answered. And he responded something he had not done in a while.

"Having you for a friend" said Riku with a grin.

"Well then I guess, I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too" countered Sora with a smile.

They both then closed their eyes the sea air the waves. All reminded them of home, their home.

A bottle suddenly hit Riku's foot he looked down at the strange object he saw that there was a message in the bottle he picked it up and unravelled the scrolled up note he took a glance at who it was addressed too.

Riku read who it was addressed to. He looked over at his friend who still had his eyes closed.

"Sora" said Riku breaking Sora out of his stupor.

"It's for you" said Riku handing the note over.

Sora took it in his gloved hands he looked at the name at the bottom and he smiled at who it was from he blushed a little at who it was from. Sora's cerulean eyes read the note he could hear Kairi's voice on the other side reading the note to him.

"Thinking of you whoever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows: starting a journey may not be so hard... or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-one sky, one destiny."

From, Kairi.

Alone tear from escaped Sora's eye.

It splashed onto the paper.

Light, not nothingness, light. Light always concurs destroying the darkness making the two young men's eyes sparkle.

"Light" said a stunned Riku.

"The door to light" said Sora as he quickly jumped to his feet and held out his hand looking at Riku with a hopeful expression. He knew where this door leads. Home.

"We'll go together" said Sora with a smile.

"Ya" was all that Riku said as he grabbed Sora's hand and they both walked into the water into the door to light.

A lone figure stood on the cliff. The figure looked down on the two boys as the disappeared.

"Sora...

Foot steps behind the figure hit the sand.

"It's time...

"Right...

A portal opened up behind the cloaked figure.

"Was that...Sora?"

The cloaked figure that opened up the portal nodded. Both cloaked figures walked through.

Kairi was standing on the edge of the beach on destiny Islands looking up at the sun a tear rolled down her face, one name, one person, was on her mind.

'Sora, please come back to me' thought Kairi.

Riku and Sora walked through the door and they immediately began to fall the both were engulfed in a blue light they hit the clouds. They dispersed and Riku and Sora came plummeting down into the ocean.

Sora was the first to surface as he looked around to find out where they were, seagulls were heard in the background. Sora looked confused until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Sora! Riku!" said a feminine voice Sora turned around to see Kairi on the beach waving to them.

Sora let out a yell of joy as he began swimming as fast as he could toward Kairi at break neck speeds as he got closer and he heard Kairi giggle. A laugh could be heard behind her Donald and Goofy came charging at Sora with tears of joy in their eyes they tackled Sora in a fit of laughter into the water.

A small figure followed after.

It was King Mickey.

Kairi looked down at the three and let out a little giggle.

"Kairi...

Roxas looked up at Namine and Namine looked down a Roxas. It was a time of joy. They were together again. Just like Sora promised.

'_Namine...' said Roxas as he looked up at Kairi's other half._

_'Roxas...' said Naminae with a giggle and a blush._

"_Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!_"

"W-Where back" said Sora choking on his words.

"You're, home" said Kairi with a smile as she held her hand out and Sora took out her lucky charm that she had given him 2 years ago. He took her hand he held it so tight. This charm represented their bond. No matter how far away they were this lucky charm was the chain that bonded them. Even when Sora forgot his heart still remained connect to Kairi.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

I'm afraid i'm going to have to stop it there. I want to set the mood. Ahahahaaa. I think it's as long as it needs to be. I would like to hear what you guys think. My goal is **3 reviews**. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading the new first chapter.

Aj-Kun says buy Kingdom Hearts 1.5. Then Kingdom Hearts 3.


	2. Home

You guys are awesome thanks a bunch for the amazing response. Please keep it up. I was thinking about and OC to spice it up. So if you got any ideas on what world he or she could come from. I would love to hear from ya. Thank you to all those who reviewed I value your opinions so please don't be shy to review I love to read them, if there not flames.

Deflow: I'm glad you love it. I'm so looking forward to playing them and ya who knows. It won't matter any KHs game is a good game.

Redlox2: I know write it is epic. Finally finished all three games the other day.

Fooler: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. I'm working on a True Saiyan. I'll put it down not updating to being sick. So sorry, and just after I updated ahahahaa.

YamiChaos27: 2 years ya I was thinking about that. I just wanted them to be sixteen ahahahaaa.

Bec1895: Awesome? Me? I don't think i deserve it thanks a bunch. I meant "the power of nothing" Sorry bout that.

Thanks for reviewing guys love ya all. If any of you or any reader for that matter have some ideas that they wanna run by me I'd love to hear it. Please keep reviewing and following and favouriting. I feel better already. Anyways let me hear you say...

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Come on I'd like to get to the main Island by Nightfall" said Riku with a smirk. As he trugged out of the water and onto the shore giving Kairi and Sora a wild grin. Sora looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

'What's that mean?' Sora ignored him as he walked past him and Kairi. King Mickey followed him and they both engaged in casual conversation. Riku looked like he made a joke, Mickey looked back at me and let out a giggle of his own.

Sora shrugged. He pushed of the sand and turned around with a thoughtful look at his friends.

"You know what" said Sora as he bout his gloved hand to his chin in a thinking pose.

"What is it Sora" asked Donald knowing that, that was his thinking face. Spend two years on the road with someone and you get to know some things. It was a rare face, he never thought about anything minus food or his friends.

"Something has just occurred to me" said Sora staring into space. His blues sparkled as the sunset reflected of the water giving it sort of a glow.

"What are thinking about Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I haven't shown or told you about anything about my world. Apart from its an island" said Sora with a smile.

"What's up with that Soraaaaaa" said Riku with a smile as he poked his friend in the arm. Appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah where did you come from?" shrieked Sora as he fell in the water.

Everyone shared a chuckle.

"Well I'd like to have a tour. Come on Sora I'd like to meet your parents" said Mickey with a hopeful smile.

"PARENTS" yelled both Riku and Sora.

"I haven't seen my mum and dad in like two years" said Sora as he looked down at his feet.

"Well this all be a barrel of laughs" chuckled Riku.

"They missed you both a lot" said Kairi.

"Ha yupee. There gonna be real happy to see ya" said Goofy as he came behind Sora and helped him up.

"Maybe Sora's parents enjoyed the break" laughed Donald which made everyone chuckle.

Kairi was the last to stop laughing she had her hand in front of her mouth.

"If you want a tour, I'll be happy to give you one" offered Kairi.

"Good, I wouldn't rely on Sora. Remember that one time he forget how to hold his Keyblade" laughed Donald.

This made Sora blush in embarrassment. He could take a joke so he just shook it of and chuckled.

"Well Im sure the Island has changed in two years only Kairi really knows her way around the main Island" said Sora as he turned around to Kairi.

Kairi smiled up at him she was 5 foot 6 he was 6 foot. Riku was 6 foot three so he was definitely the tallest.

"Come on, it's almost dark. Golly it sure is spooky" said Goofy chewing on his gloves.

"AH come on you big pooloka. The boats are this way" said Donald as he walked toward the dock. He was followed by Mickey, Goofy and Riku.

"Do we get snacks on the tour" laughed Sora.

"Maybe...if I'm in a generous mood" she giggled up at him he smiled.

"Hey Sora?"

"What?"

"I'm glad your back" her cheeks turned red and she looked down at her shoes for a second. She looked back up at him and smiled.

She pushed him into the water and took off to the docks.

_'Well wasn't that funny' laughed a voice inside Sora's head. _

'And ah who are you, this is my head?' asked Sora.

_'Ah you don't recognise my voice?' asked the voice. _

'Ya well I...Roxas?' asked Sora.

_'Wow you're not as ditsy as everyone else says' laughed Roxas._

'Ya well I-

"Sora! Hurry up and quit talkin to yourself" yelled Riku from the dock.

He jumped in a boat that he was sharing with Mickey and they both rowed out into the water.

Sora ran up to the dock the same goofy grin on his face that he always has. He jumped onto the dock in one jump right in front of Kairi. Which startled her she fell back. She was going to fall into the shallow water which wouldn't be a very pleasant experience. Nor would it be a soft landing. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She shrieked as gravity began bringing her down.

Something stopped her, Sora. She was dangling over the edge of the dock. Sora reached out and stopped her from falling. He had a tight grip on her hand. A smile on his face. He pulled her up with one hand which shocked Kairi. Was it really that easy? Was he really that strong? Did she really like it? She planted her feet on the wooden platform he looked up at him wonder.

'So strong' she thought in awe.

_'Wow, you sure seem to have blinkers on.' laughed Namine._

'What are you talking Namine?' asked Kairi. She had been in contacted with her nobody for a few hours while they were fighting Xemnas.

"Come on Kai, there's one boat left. I don't wanna leave you here all night" said Sora who had jumped into the only vacant boat left.

"Oh you wouldn't leave me here would you?" asked Kairi with a sly grin as she stepped into the boat.

"Well...

Sora took both oars and began rowing. It was silent for about thirty seconds. Kairi didn't like the silence she wanted to talk to Sora. They had missed so much of each other's lives already.

"Sora, what's it like"?" asked Kairi as she looked up at the setting sun and the shimmering water that turned a golden colour due to the reflection of the sun.

"Like what Kairi?" asked Sora with a goofy grin.

"To go to other worlds?" she looked down at her shoes embarrassed at her stupid question.

"It's awesome, but haven't already been to other worlds?" asked Sora.

'He didn't think it was stupid at all' thought as a smile returned to her face.

"Awake you bum" she giggled and playful hit him on the shoulder. She was surprised when her hand just bounced off his arm.

'Wow'

_'Wow is right girl'_

Sora winced and dropped both oars. He bought his left arm up to where Kairi had hit.

"Jeez" he chuckled painfully. "Not so hard Kairi" he laughed again but yelp when she moved his hand away.

'Damn it' thought Sora.

"Sora your hurt, let me see" asked Kairi in a worried tone.

"It's nothing really I just-

He chuckled again as he went to picked up the oars again.

Kairi didn't let him finish when she tenderly removed his hand away from his arm.

She could feel Sora shiver at her touch. Whether it was from the pain or she didn't know. She could feel his biceps.

'Those are knew' she blushed. She never touched a boy, minus her dad of course.

"Here I have a Hi potion in my pocket" said Kairi as she dig into her said pocket she found her desired object and she pulled it out of her pocket it was a small vile of green liquid.

They were still rocking as the current took them closer to the main island.

Sora gently took the vile out of Kairi's hand and downed it all in one go.

"Ew, how can you drink that stuff. It taste like cat piss" giggled Kairi.

'Wo, Kairi swore' thought Sora as if it was the biggest surprise since when the Keyblade jumped in his hand.

"Aw it isn't that bad Kairi, come on we have to catch up with the others" laughed Sora as he began rowing again.

"Stop, I'll row to" she got up from her seat and pushed him aside and sat down and began rowing, giving his arm a break.

"I can't believe were finally home, together" laughed Kairi. Sora joined her that's right they were finally together.

"So what's it like?" said Kairi barely breathing out the words.

"That's a story for another time, princess" said Sora making fun of her.

She huffed and pouted in response. He cheeks puffed out.

"Come on Kairi we have fallen behind the others. I'm pretty sure you have become quite adept at rowing while I've been away" laughed Sora as he began rowing harder.

Kairi was amazed at how far they pushed off. Against the waves they had already almost caught up to Donald and Goofy who were in a laughing fit. Sora looked at Kairi with his trademark Goofy grin.

"Show off" laughed Kairi with a pout.

"Hey, I am pretty cool right?" laughed Sora as he returned to the normal pace.

_'Smooth talker isn't he' said Namine with a giggle._

'Why am I so nervous, I've shared a boat with Sora before' asked Kairi waiting a response from her nobody.

_'Isn't it obvious you..._

"So Kairi, has the Island changed much?" asked Sora with a smile.

Kairi stared at him for a second then quickly looked down to the left at the shimmering water deep in thought.

"Youwhoooo Kairi. You in there?" said Sora poking Kairi in the side knowing that she was ticklish there. She yelp in surprise.

"What!" she had a blush on her face her cheeks puffed out.

I asked, has the Island changed much?" repeated Sora with a smile.

"Um it has c-changed quite a bit to be honest" said Kairi as she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Oh in what way" asked Sora who grinned at her again as he took both the oars and began rowing. Seeing as Kairi didn't look all that interested in doing it herself. She was surprised when he reached over her and nudged her forward she took the hint and moved over to the other side of the boat where she previously sat.

'Oh look at Sora the strong man rowing with both oars' laughed Roxas.

'Shut up you...you...

_'Hahahahaa I'm just poking fun Sora. Trying to act all cool in front of Kairi' laughed Roxas._

'It's called being gentlemanly' said Sora.

Sora mentally grumbled at his nobody.

Sora turned back to Kairi who had been looking at him the whole time and at his funny facial expressions.

"Sora, were you talking to Roxas?" asked Kairi.

"Yep I can unfortunately converse with my other, he has the worst attitude ever" laughed Sora.

Roxas grunted angrily at the comment.

"Oh well I was wondering, because I can talk to Namine" said Kairi trying to make small talk.

"I bet that's enjoyable" laughed Sora.

_'Hey!'_

"Oh ya she's really interesting" they both shared a chuckle.

They were nearing the main Island now and they weren't going to have anymore alone time in a while thanks to all the reunions they were about to have with old friends and...their parents.

"OH Kairi!" said Sora as he stood up in the boat as they were now in shallow water. This startled Kairi as she let out a small yelp.

"Um Kairi I was wondering how my parents are doing, seeing as you saw them last" asked Sora with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh um well Sora they were in a very bad place when you disappeared but um Sora you um well. Things change and um things happen..." Kairi struggled to tell him.

"What Kairi? Are they both okay?" asked Sora as he leaned closer to Kairi making her blush at how close her face was now to his.

They had been drifting for a minute or so, so they hadn't realised until it was too late they hit the dock and the collision with the dock had caused Kairi to fall forward.

_'Wow you are really unlucky' laughed Naminae._

_'Oh so, very close' laughed Roxas._

Kairi had fallen on Sora. Kairi's arms were on his chest. She could once again feel how much he had developed. He had definitely grown out of that scrawny body he had before.

"I hate to break up this lovey dovey moment but come on guys, at least wait and get a room" laughed Riku as Kairi and Sora quickly broke apart their faces were hot.

"AHAHA aw Sora I know what you were thinking about" laughed Donald.

"HAHAHA yupee that was mighty close there Sora, maybe I should tell Kairi some of the things you told us on our journey, remember those things" said Goofy putting an emphasis on those and wagging his index finger in front of his own face.

"You wouldn't dare" challenged Sora.

"I told you those things in confidence" yelled Sora as he stood up in his boat and pointed at both of them.

"What is it, I wanna know" said Kairi in a pleading voice.

"Well Sora...

Sora was up out of the boat and had his hand around Donald's.

"That's enough out of you Donald Scrooge Duck" said Sora he knew Donald hated his whole name.

Donald struggled out of his grip and jumped to the end of the dock and face him he held his index finger to the sky letting out a huge and long quack.

A thunderbolt came and struck Sora in the ass.

"Ow Ow Donald you, you. Aw damn it my ass" screamed Sora in pain as he held his ass with both his hands and began jumping up and down.

"The water Sora. Hurry before your pants are burnt off" laughed Mickey who was in hysterics.

Sora made a b-line for the edge of the dock he jumped off the dock and landed straight into the nice cool water. Sora 'ahhhhh' in relief as smoke began to rise from Sora's behind he got up out of the water his clothes began to repair and reattach like magic.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kairi.

"Wooo Sora how did your clothes do that" said Kairi in awe.

Sora smiled as he looked down to see that his bare skin had been covered up by his clothes.

"Oh that's easy Kairi my clothes are magic" said Sora with a smile as he stood up and in one jump landed on the dock. Walking past all his friends and onto the beach he scrunched his face up and stared at the new Destiny Islands. It was a little more 'city like' now. The little shops had all had and upgrade and the skyline was a little higher. And they seemed to have had an expansion of the Island. Filling it out a little more, maybe more people.

He made a sharp turn and everyone saw the inquisitive look on his face.

"Well I'm lost" said a confused Sora he put his hands behind his head and a adopted his goofy grin.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Idiot.

"I can't believe that he is the Keyblade's chosen one" said Riku. As he adopted a Leon pose bringing his hand to his nose.

"Well I think we're stuck with him. If it wasn't for Beast. I bet that you would still be stuck in the labyrinth underneath Hollow Bastion" laughed Mickey.

"How did you...Riku" Sora huffed and crossed his arms.

"What's the labyrinth, where is that, WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Kairi her frustration of being kept in the dark.

Kairi looked a little shocked. He wouldn't normally hide things from her or tease her but maybe he had changed from a fourteen year old brat. But he never seemed to stop grinning like a goof.

"Well Sora you, you have a little sister" said Kairi with a little smirk.

'A what' thought Sora.

_'A what' said Roxas._

Everyone was shocked beyond relief.

"You never told us you had a sister, why?" asked Mickey.

"Well up until now I had no idea" laughed Sora. "So I'm guessing she is two-three right?" asked Sora.

"Ya the terrible twos she really is quite cute, she looks just like you" said Kairi.

"I have a sister" everyone looked at Sora wondering his response.

"Cool" everyone fell anime style.

"I'll say hello right away" Sora's stomach grumbled. "After I get a bite to eat" chuckled Sora.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Chapter 2 for all of you ya. Ahahahaha I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always you know the drill. Please leave a review. Cos I enjoying knowing what you guys think ya know. So drop in a review. oh and if any of ya wanna make some good SoKai deviant art that would be **Awesome!** I'll be sure to make it the cover.

Aj-Kun says finished Kingdom Hearts 1.5. But stuck on the boss in the desert. The one with the big swords.


	3. Blondes

Oh ya keep a reviewing and I'll keep a writing. Need more reviews and favourites and follows. Come on guys. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying my awesome KHFMH story. That has nice ring to it don't ya think. But I've already decided the pairing for Riku so no worries there. Love ya all. 2 OCs showing up in this chapter let me know what ya think. Ahahahahaa.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"I'm heading out mum, okay?" shouted a young man as he stepped out the door.

"Alright Aiden but be careful, we just moved to these islands and I don't want you to get into any fights. And your report card better be good" yelled a feminine voice.

"Alright, I'm gonna stop by the diner first to get my lunch" said Aiden as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Alright sweetheart, have a good day"

Aiden smiled to himself and walked down the narrow stone pathway to the white picket fence. He opened the gate and shut the door behind him. Aiden wasn't tall per say but at 5 foot eleven he was taller than most of the boys his age. He had just moved here with his mother to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was a nice change of pace.

Aiden had pale skin you could tell he wasn't an islander. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair spiked in all different directions and two bangs of hair framed his face. He wore a white undershirt and a small jacket that stopped at his waist. It was black and had a flame pattern at the bottom. He had black jeans on with a white strip on each leg running vertically. He had a silver earring in his left ear and ring on his right hand on his ring finger. It was in a shape of a rectangle with a golden eagle in the middle. He had casual canvas shoes on. He had a one strapped back pack running across his opened jacket and chest.

"A new start" he sighed and laughed to himself as he walked down the road. "To bad I'm probably gonna get sun stroke sheesh" he chuckled again.

"Alright you lazy bum, I'll show you my favourite diner so you can get some breakfast. Then you tell me about your journeys" said Kairi with a giggle as she walked past them and onto the first path. It had a white picket fence that ran along the sides it lead to the market place and all the other diners and food shops. The little path was made of sand and everyone walked along the narrow walkway. They finally came to a courtyard in a circle shape all the stalls were all in a circle and there were three paths one to the left one to the right and one straight down the middle.

"Come on were almost there" said Kairi as she turned to face her friends with a cheerful smile.

She turned back and continued to walk forward. Sora was awe struck at just how much his world had changed the small shops had become bigger and there was a lot more people. They walked down, what looked like the main street of the town. They all took in the sights the sounds and the smells. It really was quite small in comparison to all the other worlds but to Sora, Riku and Kairi it was home.

Kairi Immediately came to a halt and spun around rather quickly startling all those present.

"Here we are guys this is my favourite diner of all time, they make the best burgers ever" said Kairi as soon as the words left her mouth Sora and Riku disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey where did they go?" asked Goofy.

Sora and Riku were in the diner pigging out on burgers. They both sat in a booth Sora on one side Riku on the other. They both began shovelling the burgers into their mouths. Totally demolishing them in about three bites each. They had about fifteen scrunched up wrappings between them. It had to have been like 10 seconds.

The rest of their group walked in and saw them shovelling away burgers into their massive pits they called stomachs.

"Wow how come you never showed that amount of enthusiasm when you tried my food?" asked the magician. He had sort of adopted the role of cook during their travels.

Sora said something but he nobody besides Riku could understand him. Riku said something back in the same tone and manner with burger in his mouth. They both gave a muffled laugh and began shovelling them in again. Is was like a different language. After they had finished and two hundred burgers later Sora handed over a wad of cash to the waiter. Every bodies jaws hit the floor at the amount of burgers, not to mention the amount of money Sora just pulled out of nowhere.

"How, where, okay you have some explaining to do mister" said Kairi as she sat next to Sora. She slid right next to him so that their legs were touching.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning" said Sora as he looked up at the ceiling as he recalled all his memories. He started talking about waking up in Traverse Town, meeting Leon, and Leon's warning before fighting Sora. "They'll come at you out of nowhere. And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. He told me." explained Sora. He went on to tell everyone present, except for Donald, Goofy and Jiminy, about meeting up with said trio before fighting and defeating the Guard Armor Heartless together, and how Leon had told Sora to go with the three from Disney Castle if he wanted to find Riku and Kairi.

And so, Sora, Donald and Goofy, conveyed the story of his first adventure, travelling from world to world, making new friends, fighting off the Heartless, sealing the Keyholes to the worlds so the Heartless couldn't take the hearts of the worlds.

Mickey was very proud of him at his determination to find Riku and Kairi. They seemed surprised when Sora told them the story of meeting Riku in Neverland. This was the part of the story Riku had been dreading the most. He looked at his hands folded in his lap shamefully, feeling the stares of the all his friends on him it was almost unbearable.

'That won't happen ever again' thought Riku with conviction.

Sora explained to them that Riku had opened his heart to powers of Darkness, just to save Kairi. Riku hated being reminded of the fact that he had given in to the temptations of Darkness he felt guilt well up in his heart.

Sora called attention back to himself as he went on to explain about arriving in Hollow Bastion in time to see Riku defeat the Beast, and how Riku made Sora believe he was, as Riku had said at the time, a "delivery boy" for the Keyblade. He told them of how Riku summoned Sora's Keyblade to him, calling himself the Keyblade's true Chosen One, leaving Sora with only a wooden sword as a replacement. Donald and Goofy bowed their heads, obviously ashamed at the fact that they had abandoned Sora to go with Riku. But Sora just smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys it's alright you were just following orders, and Mickey I hold no ill will toward the person who gave those orders either" laughed Sora.

Sora continued the story, obviously impressing that of Kairi and Mickey when he told them that he and the Beast charged after Riku, how he took the Keyblade back and defeated Riku, who fled through a Corridor of Darkness. Riku interrupted at that point and explained that after being defeated by Sora a voice spoke to him, promising him the power to defeat Sora and protect Kairi.

"It then manifested into a physical form, it was sort of like a bad ghost Halloween costume with sort of an ominous green glow. All he said that I had to do was to open my heart to the Darkness. So I allowed "Ansem", who was actually Xehanort's Heartless, to take control of my body in order for the power of darkness" explained Riku.

Sora recounted about how he, Donald and Goofy fought their way through horde after horde of Heartless, up through the castle's many floors to the Chapel.

"The castle was like one giant maze" laughed Sora.

"You have no idea how many times I got lost in that damn place" laughed Riku. Everyone laughed at his smart comment.

He then went on to tell them about the heartless that they faced off against and defeated Maleficent, who fled through a Portal of Darkness to another part of the castle, but made the mistake of leaving the portal open.

"We messed her up pretty bad didn't we, stupid old witch" laughed Sora as did Donald and Goofy.

Donald continued for Sora. "Then Xehanort or "Ansem" appeared before Maleficent just as he were just about to finish her off. He stabbed his dark Keyblade into her heart made from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart and unlocked her heart with a Keyblade, The Keyblade of People's Hearts, as he called it" explained Donald. And Goofy continued.

"The Darkness that had been seeking Maleficent consumed her, transforming her into a massive dragon. Gwarsh it was big and it had sharp teeth and it was black, oh and it breathed that gosh darn green fire" explained Goofy.

Sora, with the help of Donald and Goofy, described their final battle against Maleficent in great detail.

"So um Sora how did you manage to not get hit once in that battle" asked Kairi eager to hear if it was due to some cool magic.

"No I didn't actually, Kairi. Maleficent made a better dragon than she ever did a fairy" laughed Sora.

"So you did get hit" asked Kairi.

"Yes I did, it was certainly a horrible experience, you wanna see it?" laughed Sora much to his surprise Kairi nodded with conviction. He sighed and took off his jacket and shirt.

Sora proudly showed them the burn scar Maleficent's fire had left on his back It was long and jagged and it stretched from one shoulder to the other. Kairi let out gasp of sympathy at the sight of the shiny blood red skin, permanently disfigured by that evil witch.

"Pretty cool hey" laughed Sora as he slipped his shirt back on.

Sora continued the story. He told them how he and Donald, Goofy and the for a time the beast fought their way deeper into the bowels of the castle, until they finally came to the place where the Keyhole to Hollow Bastion lay.

Sora recalled the mixed feelings of joy and absolute pure terror he experienced upon seeing Kairi's body lying in front of the incomplete Keyhole.

"It was like an out of body experience, I was so mad at Riku for what he had done, but when my anger subsided I realized my anger was misplaced. It was him, that sorry excuse for a man. Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. As he liked to be called" explained Sora.

He told them how "Ansem" told him that Kairi was the seventh Princess of Heart and how her heart had taken refuge in Sora when the Islands were consumed by the Heartless. And the only way that Kairi would ever wake up was if Sora released her heart from his.

"How did you get my heart, out of you by the way?" asked Kairi.

"Well the only way to release your heart, Kairi was to stab myself, like Ansem had done to Maleficent. I took the Keyblade of People's Hearts." explained Sora with a sad smile.

"Although, freeing Kairi had its side effects," He said looking off into the ocean out of the window.

"I had to release my heart as well," Sora said, even more distantly than before, "And I turned into a Heartless as a result." explained Sora "It was quite surreal actually" he laughed again.

"I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for you, Kairi" he said, turning to smile gratefully at her. Kairi smiled back.

Sora turned back to the others who were looking at him confusedly.

"When I turned into a Heartless, I forgot who I was, who my friends were, and I was sinking into the depths of the Darkness. But then, my Heartless found Kairi, Donald and Goofy as they tried to escape the Darkness that was beginning to flow out of Hollow Bastion's Keyhole from when I released Kairi's heart, which completed the Keyhole." He explained.

Sora looked over at Kairi. "Kairi was the only one who could tell that it was me inside the Darkness," he said softly. Kairi smiled back at him. "Without her Light, I would've been lost in the Darkness forever. But she saved me from that fate." He adopted his usual goofy grin as if nothing had happened.

"How exactly is it that Kairi saved you? I'm afraid that I don't quite understand." asked Riku.

Sora looked back at him, "As a Princess of Heart, she doesn't have any traces of Darkness in her heart." He explained, "She has one of the seven purest hearts in all of the worlds. Right Riku? So her pure light pulled me out of the darkness and allowed me to regain my body." Kairi smiled at her and subtly inched herself closer to Sora.

Sora resumed his story. He told them how they fled Hollow Bastion and regrouped back in Traverse Town, where he made sure Kairi would stay and be safe while he, Donald and Goofy returned to Hollow Bastion to seal the Keyhole and stop the Darkness from overtaking the world.

He described fighting and defeating the Behemoth Heartless, sealing Hollow Bastion's Keyhole to stop the Darkness from consuming the world, traveling to the remains of the worlds that had been taken by the Heartless and fighting their way through hordes of powerful Heartless.

He went on to recall opening the Door he had seen in his dream back on the Islands and finding himself on the Islands once again. He told them about how Riku turned into Xehanort's Heartless.

"It was really weird it was like the guy had a heartless coming out off him" said a weirded out Sora.

Sora also told them the same thing that the mysterious man in the brown cloak had told him on the Islands several months before. He described fighting and defeating Xehanort's Heartless, who opened the Door to Darkness. In a last ditch effort to destroy us.

"Why would he do that?" asked Kairi.

"Well he…..

Sora looked down to see Kairi closing her eyes and leaning further into his chest.

"Well Kairi all of us are warriors from the light. The exact opposite so as I drew more on my power of light Ansem drew more the power of darkness" explained Sora.

He told them about how "Ansem" believed Kingdom Hearts to be Eternal Darkness, and how he was destroyed when the Door to Darkness opened and it was revealed that Kingdom Hearts was light. He told them how the door opened and the how the glorious light of Kingdom Hearts destroyed him.

He then went on to tell how he, Donald and Goofy fought to close the Door to Darkness to preventing the Heartless from taking the Heart of all the worlds and how Riku and the King appeared on the other side of the door, helping Sora and the others close and seal Kingdom Hearts with the two Keyblades. Riku smiled, his favourite part, glad that he had redeemed himself.

Sora told them about how Kairi suddenly appeared there with them, and how the Islands began reforming beneath her. Though he felt embarrassed about admitting it, he let them know about his promise to Kairi to return to her.

If you looked close enough you could make out the small smirk that Kairi had on her face.

Just then the door to the diner's door opened. At the same time Goofy went to go to the toilet. He got up and at the same time walked straight into the path of the young boy that had just walked into the diner. The young boy fell on top Goofy and they went tumbling down.

"Arghhhh, wha" grunted the young boy as he stood up and looked down at Goofy.

"A-Ah I'm sorry mister" the young boy blushed in embarrassment. He knelt down and helped Goofy up.

"Ge ghooly are you alright der um…..

"Aiden" said they blonde as he pulled Goofy to his feet.

"I haven't seen you around, where are you from?" asked Kairi as she looked over the young boy.

"Um well I'm from the industrial island and I-I just moved here" said the blonde as he rubbed the back of his wild hair.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Aiden, my names Mickey" said the king as he jumped over Riku. He held out his hand and with some hesitation he took. Mickey giggled.

"Would ya like to sit with us?" offered Sora.

Aiden pondered this offer. He didn't have any friends on the island and if he dawdled any longer he would be late for school. But he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to make friends. He smiled and nodded. Kairi scooted aside to let him in.

Aiden smiled and slid into the booth. Aiden was about to say something but the waitress had seen him come in and like a shark that smelt blood in the water she hovered over to him. With a grin that reminded Sora of Maleficent's.

Her outfit was way too short for her. She had a small top that showed her midriff. Her blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail and her green eyes looked rather glued on the poor young man. She had her D cup breast pushed up making them look a lot bigger.

"Hello there cutie, can I get you something?" she said with a wink.

The young man smiled politely and shook his head. "No thank you miss" he turned back to talk to the rest of the group. But he was interrupted.

"Come now, I can satisfy you in every way. After all customer satisfaction is my job" she purred.

Aiden was about to open his mouth again but Riku frowned and took it open himself to help the kid out.

"Miss your bothering my new friend, leave or I'll file a complaint" he said forcefully.

She pouted and humpfed she turned around and stormed off.

"Thanks um-

"Riku, the one with the porcupine head is-

"Sora" yelled Sora with a Goofy grin.

"You already know Goofy, the one you body slammed" everyone laughed and Aiden's face went a bright red colour.

"The loud annoying duck his Donald" laughed Sora. Donald growled at him.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you" said Kairi holding out her hand.

Aiden smiled politely and shook her hand gently.

"So Aiden when did you move here?" asked Sora.

"Oh well I moved here the other day. It's actually quite nice compared to where I used to live, much more quiet ya know" said Aiden.

He looked at the clock he was twenty minutes late. He had finally made some friends, he was glad.

"It's been good guys but I gotta run" he said as he got up.

"Wait you don't have to go, you can stay" said Sora.

"Na can't, I gotta go to school" said Aiden he smiled at them. He went to turn on to hear Kairi giggling at him.

"Ah, Aiden" she said trying to giggle.

"What" Aiden cocked his head sideways.

"There's no school today" she bursted out laughing. Aiden's face turned a colour that rivaled her hair. Everyone laughed at him.

"Well at least I can stay" he laughed.

Sora noticeably flinched as did Riku.

"Heartless, GET DOWN!" Sora grabbed Kairi and ducked under the table as did everyone else.

A surveillance Robot blasted right through the wall.

'That girl' thought Riku as he summoned the Way to Dawn and jumped out the hole the heartless created. In one chop he slashed it in half. It's heart appeared floated and sparkled for a second then disappeared.

Soldiers and shadows appeared in it's place. All the people in the dinner screamed and ran in a directions. Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy jumped out the hole into a hoard of heartless.

An evil laugh could be heard from behind Aiden and Kairi. They both looked back to see her snap her fingers and a cloak appeared on her.

"What a show, my, my bwahahahahaaa" she clapped her gloved hands together.

"Evil witch, stop it, the darkness is gone" screamed Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace to her hand and jumped at her the buxom blonde.

In a black flash the blonde summoned a Keyblade to her hand. It was of medium length. The blade was silver and had an outline of black. It was curved slightly. There was a small crevice that ran all the way down the middle of the blade. The top of the sheath that connected to the blade was flat much like a sword. It was black as well. And the handle was silver. The keychain that was connected to the end of the handle was in a shape of a sun. The sun rays were jagged. It was called the Eclipsed Sun.

"A Keyblade?" said Kairi as she was easily over powered and thrown back into Aiden who caught her.

"Kairi are you-

The blonde didn't wait and jumped over to Aiden she went to punch him in the face but he caught the punch.

She jumped back and went to swing the blade at him, much like Riku she used one hand. Kairi thought quick on her feet and looked up to Aiden she gave him her Keyblade and without hesitation he took it and charged at the blonde their attacks met and the friction created a spark.

"Tch begineers luck. I'll be back and I will complete my mission, you will die Aiden" the blonde smirk. She bent down and swept his leg. She held her Keyblade to his throat.

"I could kill you now, but that would no fun. I'll see you soon Aiden" she clicked her fingers and all the heartless outside disappeared. A dark portal behind her appeared.

"Wait, what's your name!? And how do you know mine!?" asked Aiden enraged at being kept in the dark.

She turned around and smirked at him.

"It's Kaileena" she turned around and walked through the portal.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Well wasn't that a barrel of laughs. I hope you enjoyed my OCs I really enjoyed thinking'em up. I hope they were good and hopefully they will add some depth. If anyone wants to draw what Kaileena looks like that would pretty cool. As always review and let me know whatcha think. Oh the names Aiden and Kaileena just came to me cos ya know it's on the least uncommon list of names ya know.

Aj-Kun says that OCs are where it's at ya.


	4. Awakening

Wo these chapters just keep on coming I'm loving writing this and I hope you guys are. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the new OCs there pretty cool if I do say so myself. If any of you guys have some worlds you would like me to visit I'd be happy to take any requests that my awesome fans may have. If I have any that is bwahahaa. So on with the show ya know, and then they all said...

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Are you guys alright" yelled Sora as he jumped into what was left of the dinner. He went straight to Kairi and Riku went straight to Aiden. Sora gently helped Kairi up and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright, Kai?" asked Sora.

"Yep I'm fine to thanks for asking" said Aiden as he grunted as Riku helped him up.

"I was just about to ask" laughed Riku.

Aiden got to his feet, he began to stumble. He was losing his balance he stumbled forward. He could hear Riku's voice in the background yelling at him. His vision blackened and he fell backward. Riku caught him.

"What happened Kairi?" asked Mickey in a panicked voice.

As he saw Riku pick Aiden up he put him in the piggyback position.

"I don't know what happened exacaly" said Kairi wiggling away from Sora.

"Kaileena-

"The girl, you mean?" asked Mickey.

Kairi nodded and continued. "She charged at us and Aiden had nothing to protect himself with so I handed him my Keyblade so he could protect himself. He clashed Keyblades with Kaileena and she tripped him. She said it was his mission to kill him-

"I wonder" said Mickey as he put his hand to his chin.

"You wonder what?" asked Riku adjusting a bit so Aiden could rest on his shoulder. He was out cold.

"Never mind, will find put soon. Donald, Goofy we need to go back home. I-

"Miss the Queen" laughed Sora.

"Ah what yes and well" Mickey stumbled over his words.

"Ya we all thought so" laughed Donald and everyone joined.

"I'll take Aiden to my house so he can rest up" said Riku as he walked to the door.

"I'll be back to see ya off Mickey" Riku grinned back at them and turned around with Aiden sleeping on his shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna go meet my parents, you guys aren't leaving for a while, right?" asked Sora the Disney castle men all nodded.

"What are you gonna do Kairi?" asked Mickey.

"Getta burger" she said as if it was obvious. She walked out as well.

**1 hour later**

The sun shone and over destiny Sora was lounging about as usual on the beach. He didn't go home that night he went to spend some time to reflect on the Island, he needed to go meet his parents, his sister. He sighed and chuckled a bit as he yawned and stretched out his kinks in his muscles. He flipped up onto his feet.

"Well time to meet the family" said Sora as he ran his right hand through his hair. It spiked up to its normal proximately. He focused on his house' location and closed his eyes taking a breath.

'Thank fuck Master Yen Sid taught me this, it's a life saver' thought a cheerful Sora anticipating meeting his new sister.

He vanished it a sparkle of light.

He reappeared right in front of his house door it was a simple house with a white picket fence it was made of wood, as most house in Destiny Islands were, or used to be anyway. He could smell his mother's home cooking, bacon and eggs. He inhaled deeply his stomach agree with his mind as it let out a growl of hunger. He chuckled, her cooking could still do that to him. He turned the knob on the mahogany door handle and he knocked once he entered the house and a sense of nostalgia hit him. He heard a young child's laughing voice running toward him down the stair to his left. She came racing down the stairs in a yellow sun dress. She was the splitting image of him same hair put it was done up in a pony tail at shoulder length two bangs of hair running down each side of her face. Same azure eyes that shone like the sun.

"Well hello there" said Sora with a friendly smile.

"H-hello" said the little girl obviously afraid.

"Don't be afraid, can you call your mummy and daddy for me" asked Sora in a friendly tone.

"M-mommy, daddy, there a man at the door" said the little girl with each word raising her voice so her mother and father could hear.

"Dear what have I told you about answering the door" said the mother as she walked into the hallway followed closely by the father. She dropped her fork; it hit the floor with an ear shattering clang. The mother had an apron on she had a face that made her look like she was in her early twenties not mid forties. She had blond hair and the same azure eyes like Sora which both of whom were wide eyed, deer in the headlights.

The father was none different the same awe struck look on his face.

"H-hi mum, d-dad" said a timid Sora as he stepped closer he was at least a foot taller than her, her was coming up to his mid chest, she was about the same height as Kairi. The father was about the same height he smiled at his long lost son.

"S-Sora?" asked the young looking mother.

"Y-ya, it's good to be home" stated Sora as he put his and on the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

Sora's mother had tears in her eyes, her baby boy was home after two years. He was finally home.

"SORA!" shouted Sora's mum as she dived into his chest and sobbed and cried her heart out. She had feared the worst, she had feared that he was died.

She stumbled back a bit startled by his mothers display of affecting. A lone tear escaped her right eye, a tear of happiness. He returned the hug laughing nervously a bit. The father laughed he hugged them both. She continued for the better part of ten minutes she finally calmed down and let out a content sigh.

"You've grown ma boy" laughed the father he had the same hair as Sora but chocolate brown eyes.

"When did my baby get so tall?" asked Sora's mother with a goofy grin that matched exactly Sora's to a T.

"I guess I must take after dad in the body department, thank God" laughed Sora his mother chuckled has well. As did the father.

"Mummy who this" came a small and childish voice in the distance. Sora's little sister was sitting on the stairs patiently awaiting her parents' and a stranger's moment to end.

Sora's mother chuckled again "This is your big brother" said Sora's mother as she came over to her and picked her up. Bringing her up to Sora's chest height.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Sora what's yours" asked Sora with a smile as he held out his gloved hand and she took it with a bit of hesitation but she took it regardless, when she sensed that he wasn't a bad person she adopted a smile on her cute little face and her azure eyes meet his.

"My name is B-Belle" said the still timid toddler.

Sora smiled at her again.

'She's so adorable' thought Sora as he stared in wonder at his new baby sister.

Sora let out the slightest chuckle. "I met a girl in a far off kingdom named Belle, guess what?" asked Sora as he took Belle from his mother.

"What?" asked the young girl.

"She was a princess, she was very beautiful, ya know I'd say that you remind me a lot of her. That's a very pretty name, Belle" said Sora in sincere voice Belle blushed a bit in embarrassment.

'Oh so she's a blusher, like Kairi' thought Sora.

Sora's nose peeked up at the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen.

"Is that bacon and eggs I smell?" inquired Sora as he looked down at his mother with a goofy grin.

"Would my boy like some breakfast?" asked Sora's mother we a grin.

Sora's stomach answered for him.

"I'll take that as a yes" laughed Sora's mother as she lead Sora and Belle into the kitchen. Sora sat at the dining table watching his mother cook him breakfast his mouth was practically limp and drool escaped its left side. She bought over his bacon and eggs complete with sausages and scramble eggs on fried bread.

"Oh man…

Sora was about to pick up the fried bread his mouth expanded to accommodate the entire piece of bread just as the sweetest meal he had in months touched his tongue he heard a cute little giggle from his left.

"What is it Belle, something you see look funny?" asked Sora wanting to be filled in.

Belle giggled again and pointed her little finger at her big brother.

"You look funny big brother" laughed little Belle as she giggled more and more.

"Sora where have you been?" asked Sora's father.

Sora swallowed hard. "Saving the worl- I mean people, a lot of people" Sora nodded and ate some more.

Sora stared at her the fried bread still in his hand he looked over to his mother and she giggled a little at him and then turned around to do the dishes.

"Your face look like a whale mouth" laughed Belle again as she began gripping the high chair to prevent herself from falling.

Sora dropped his toast.

"It does not" whined Sora.

"Yes it does" countered Belle as she began laughing harder. She took her hands off her elevated chair and she began falling to the ground.

"AHHHHH…..ah" Belle screamed but it ended abruptly because Sora caught her with one hand it was his left hand he had It under her belly she was in mid air with a shocked expression on her face. In his right hand he was casually eating a piece of toast he hadn't even looked at her yet he was looking directly ahead. It looked as if Sora mum was about to have a heart attack. She was stiff and rigid and she was ready to leap forward but when she heard Sora's calm voice she tried to composure herself.

Sora's father smiled evily at him. "You have some explaining to do young man" Sora laughed nervously.

"You okay mum?" asked Sora as he finished his last piece of bacon effectively demolishing his delectable dish.

"Y-ya aha good reflexes dear, I don't know what I would have done if she had hit the ground" said a relived mother.

"No problem" laughed Sora as he looked down to his little sister who had goofy grin on her face as her big brother lifted her up and put her in her chair.

She immediately looked excited and she turned to her father who was still eating his breakfast.

"Daddy, can we go play?" asked the bouncy two year old.

"Sure dear just try not to wear out your brother" laughed the giggly mummy as she finished up the dishes and turned to her two children which of whom were already out the door.

"Mhmm I wonder" said Sora's father as he bought his hand up to his mouth.

"What dear?"

"How stupid does he think we are" they both shared a laugh.

They both jumped over the small fence and began to walk toward the beach and play.

"So Belle-

"SORA, SORA" shouted two familiar voices that came from behind him.

"Who?" asked Sora as he turned around to be tackled yet again by his two travel companions.

_'Spirited aren't they'_ _said a voice in Sora's head._

'Oh so glad of you to drop in Mr wake up whenever the hell-I-feel-like-it' shot Sora as he was trying to hold up Donald and Goofy.

"AHAhaha how you guys doing" said Sora cutting of the communication with his nobody.

He got up his two friends facing him.

"Well we have to go back to our own world and we came…..Sora who's the mini you hiding behind your leg" asked Donald as he pointed to Belle.

Sora looked down at Belle hugging his leg like a life line. "This is my little sister, her name is Belle" said Sora proudly he knelt down and picked her up.

"Belle these are my friends, this is Donald" said Sora pointing down to the duck. "And the nicer looking one is Goofy" said Sora with a chuckled.

"Oh yuppee you're a cutey aren't ya Belle" laughed Goofy in a friendly voice.

"Arwww it's nice to meet you" said Donald as he stepped on Sora's foot. Sora winced a bit and smiled at him.

'I'll get him for that' said Sora evilly in his mind.

"Anyways, Sora" started Donald. "We have to go back to our own world, the king needs us to come back with him to manage the castle" stated Donald.

"We are leaving in about ten minutes, but we wanted to come and ask ya if you, Belle, Kairi, Riku or Aiden would like to come visit us?" asked Goofy with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, and when you guys want to you're welcome to come visit us here" laughed Sora.

"We well take ya up on that" said Donald with a quack.

"We have to go Donald, the king is waitin for us" stated Goofy as he put his hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Ya we gotta go" said Donald.

"We'll see you off" stated Sora as he put down Belle holding her hand and walking next to Donald and Goofy.

They came out to the beach facing the Island that they arrived on. They looked out on the beach to see the Kingdom Gummi ship waiting for them. Hovering above the sand kicking it up creating a miniature sand storm. Riku and Mickey jumped down from the Gummi ship and they both landed gracefully. Mickey next to Donald and Goofy and Riku next to Belle and Sora.

"Well I guess this is it for a while" said Sora sadly as his mood deflated.

"We'll see each other again" said a hopeful Goofy.

"Y-ya of course we'll come and visit" said Sora as a lone tear escaped his left eye.

"Oh course you can next time you get some time Mr Keyblade Master. Tell Aiden were sorry we couldn't say goodbye. He's really nice. Even though he knocked me over" said Goofy in a cheerful tone.

Goofy held his hand out, Donald put his hand on top of Goofy's, Sora on top of Donald's. and then all three of them said.

"Friends" they all let out chuckles and Donald and Goofy turned toward the king lining up to their left saluting him.

"We are ready when you're your majesty" said Donald.

"Are you ready sir?" asked Goofy as both them still stood in attention.

"Ya I'm ready we betta get goin before the winds in the world space picks up" stated King Mickey.

"Goodbye Riku and remember your own path" said King Mickey as he held out his hand.

Riku smiled and took his friend's hand. "Don't worry Mickey, I will" said a confident Riku.

Mickey pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pushed a small red button. It beamed all three of them onto their small Gummi ship they all left a trail of sparkles.

There ship turned around and the engines began blasting as they powered up and the took off with force propelling themselves out of the atmosphere of Destiny Islands.

'My friends' thought Sora with a small chuckle.

He had this strange sensation of falling into an abyss. It was cold. It was dark. It felt kind of he was falling into the depths of the ocean. The darkness blurred his vision. He leaned back, letting go, allowing himself to continue to drift away. He couldn't fight the current. He was falling faster and faster now. The sensation was incredible. The air that rushed over his skin was ice cold and somehow smooth. It felt something like water, but at the same time like cold air. And the freedom that went with that feeling was amazing. It stopped. Just like that, it stopped.

The boy's blue eyes snapped open, and there was suddenly a flash of brilliant light. There before him was an expanse of ocean. His sneakers were digging into the stone as the waves as he looked down at the large ocean beneath. He was on a castle platform. It was more like a factory.

There was somebody standing in the water. In front of him. He was standing at a large gate. The blonde boy squinted at the figure. Brown hair tied up in a pony tail, somewhat pale skin. She wore a black cloak. The girl grinned mischievously. It was the perfect opportunity to play a trick on him. He took a step forward, ready to charge at her. But when he took his step off the edge, it was solid, solid air. The boy checked to see if he was simply imagining things.

Just then, his eyes caught on something. It was... a tidal wave! The water was rising behind Kaileena. Going straight for her. Kaileena could see it clear as day; it was barely twenty yards in front of her. Yet, she paid no mind to it. And then, as if someone had called her name, Kaileena turned around to face the boy standing on the beach and stared at him with knowing green eyes. He looked as though she was smiling as she extended her right hand to him.

The boy charged off the platform, one hand tightened up into a fist ready to punch the smug look off her face. The tip of the wave began to curl into itself as it hit the castle behind them. They both stood on air. Hovering above the endless abyss below. He was knocked back by the powerful gust of wind, and found himself pushed back, It had swallowed both the boy and her, but Kaileena looked as though the wind hadn't touched her. She was still standing, in exactly the same position as before the wind or wave had hit. Why would she fight? She wanted to kill him, right?

He struggled against the wind current, when the current suddenly grew stronger and he was thrown backwards, flipping and spinning. He attempted to yell out, but only ended up with being winded. His eyes were forced shut and his lungs began to burn with the need for air. When he managed to open his eyes, the midday sun had been replaced by the orange sunset. He thrust his head up to the look at the top of the mechanical monstrosity, gasping for air, shaking the water from his spiky hair. After a brief moment, the boy came to his senses and tried to gain his bearings. He was still on a castle.

"Aiden, look, over here!"

Aiden turned in the direction of the voice that was calling him. There on the beach was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. The sun over the mountains behind him hit her face. She was standing at the top of the small stairwell. Behind her the castle's inner gates.

"Kaileena!" he called. Did he just say that. Wasn't she evil, a witch?

He hurried toward her, Kaileena only continued to giggle and smile. As he reached the shoreline, Aiden looked up at her, somewhat breathless, yet managing to give her his best smile. Kaileena couldn't help but laugh at the goofy smile on his face, throwing her head back slightly. Kaileena's smile suddenly faded as she blinked in confusion, her attention shifting skyward. There was something in the sky. The expression on her face caught Aiden by surprise and he looked up into the sky to see what Kaileena was looking at.

Early shooting stars glimmered against the fiery sky, making shadows and highlights on something that was falling. Kaileena gasped at the sight, as Aiden blinked in disbelief. What in the worlds was falling? A meteorite, a star? Aiden squinted to make out the features of the object. It was….him. Really?

Aiden's blue eyes widened in alarm at the sudden realization, and he suddenly had the sensation of falling, as though the ground beneath his feet had simply given way. The stone floors began to wilt away. As did all the machinery. Replaced by a beautiful castle. Kaileena turned to look at him, gasping. He was falling. He had been standing on the stone floor, next to her. Aiden looked up, or rather, down, trying to see where he would land, but there was no ground in sight. He then turned to Kaileena, extending a hand, pleading for her help. But she could do nothing more than reach for him. It was as though she was standing on some invisible platform above him unable to help. Aiden's opened his mouth and began to shout her name, but nothing escaped only bubbles. To Aiden's shock, the image of Kaileena vanished, broken by a ripple as though she had been nothing more than a reflection on the surface of the water.

He leaned back. He knew at this point that it was no use to cry for help. Nothing could reach him out here, falling into the abyss. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Aiden found himself surrounded by a great blue, as though he was right back where he'd started, falling into what seemed like the ocean. He spun and twirled falling deeper into black, falling headfirst until his legs grew heavy, and as Aiden opened his eyes he found himself flipping right-side up. His feet touched ground.

There were birds. They were doves, to be more exact. Aiden gaped at them, their white feathers drifting downward all around him. He held his hands in front of his face. Until finally, all of them had flown away.

But Sora wasn't interested in the giant picture. He wanted to know where he was - and he wanted to know right there and then. He ran one hand through his spiky light blonde hair. What to do...?

Voice….

**"Don't be afraid, child"**

**"You are special"**

**"You are the one who will walk the twilight"**

**"You will keep the balance, light and dark hold no power of you"**

'I'm falling, what's with that voice, twilight?'

He stopped and he landed on a crystal floor. The floor was orange and it had him right in the middle and a white path ran through the picture of him. On one side of the path there was a silver Keyblade that pointed to the middle line. It looked like the hilt was a gun. **(KH2 Lionheart) **on the other side of the line there was another Keyblade. The Keyblade was mostly black. The blade was straight and narrowed off into a point like a sword. The blade was black and it was of medium length. At the end of the blade there was a black angel wing. With a gold outline. The sheath's protective outline that ran around the grip ran diagonally from the end of the blade. Then they met when the came back in. in the middle was the handle it was black as well. The key chain the connected to the end of the handle was in two angel wings. That were in a shape of a V. One was black the other white. It was called **Angel's Twilight.**

The floor began to suck him in and turn black it was sucking him in. Deeper into the darkness.

**"Do not be afraid of the darkness"**

Aiden began falling again. Falling deeper. He suddenly began to halt. He landed on a green platform. Snow White. A picture of snowhite and pictures of little mean each with a different facial expression. Three pillars appeared.

_**"Power sleeps within you, child"**_

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared to his right. Aiden turned his head to look at it, and saw that a stone tablet bearing a red shield had risen up from the part of the floor that the light had touched.

_**"If you give it form...**_

Aiden spun around in time to see another beam of light fall upon the surface of the platform to his left, and saw that another stone tablet had appeared, this time bearing a green wand with a blue symbol on its top. It looked like Mickey's face? He then noted that the shield bore the same symbol.

_**... It will give you strength"**_

Yet another beam of light had appeared and summoned yet another stone tablet from the depths of the platform. Aiden turned his head. This one had appeared right in front of him. This stone tablet held a broad sword with a gold and blue hilt. All three objects spun in place just above the stones. Aiden looked at each item in turn.

_**"Choose well, for to two will keep the balance of the light and dark, you are special child"**_

Aiden looked over each object. A sword, shield and a wand. The sword spun and it twinkled as the platform's lighting hit it. He walked up the sword and jumped on the platform.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?**_

_Aiden nodded and took the sword in his hand. Another sword appeared in his left hand. _

_**"See, you will keep the balance"**_

_Aiden jumped off the platform. _

_**"Your path is set. Now... what will you give up in exchange?**_

_Give up? Give up a trait._

_Aiden walked up to the wand. He jumped up on the platform and touched the wand the voice spoke again._

_**"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Will you give up this power?"**_

_Aiden sighed and jumped off the platform. He walked up the shield and touched the Mickey mouse symbol. The shield sparkled. _

_**"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Will you up this power?"**_

_Aiden shook his head. _

_"No, do not" his voiced echoed. The wand disappeared and all the pillars collapsed. _

_**"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. This is the form you have chosen, no turning back now child"**_

_He was falling again seriously? _There was no light around; he was engulfed in the darkness. Where had he been taken? Aiden didn't think he'd ever find out. Was he dreaming? But this felt so real. It was lasting longer than any dream he'd ever had before. So what was happening to him?

After a moment, Sora's feet touched the smooth surface, and everything that he'd noticed was forgotten. Two swords had appeared in both Aiden's hands, almost instantaneously. He examined them carefully, and discovered that it was the very sword he'd chosen on the other platform. He

_**"You've gained the power to fight, fight with light and dark"**_

It had surprised him and he jumped back a little bit, but once the surprise had faded away, he did as he was told. He gripped both the swords and swung the around. Swing them both forward and then sideways.

_**"Use this power to protect yourself and others"**_

Aiden smiled.

"Now were talkin, ho ya!" a jumped up both the swords still in his hands.

A dark spot appeared on the platform. He spun around in place to face it and leaned forward watching a strange shadow creature take shape with curious blue eyes. It antennae twitch at the sound of his breathing.

_**"There will be times you have to fight"**_

As Aiden watched, another spot emerged, and another. More creatures had risen out of its two dimensional form and stood before him. By this he was taken aback and unwittingly took a small step backward.

"I can do, fight" Aiden smirk as he gripped the swords tighter.

_**"Keep your fighting spirit burning strong. Both the dark and the light will aid you"**_

The creature lunged at him. He charged at the creature. Then took three good swings at the creature. The creature exploded into black mist with his third swing. He swung forward with a stab he dug his heel into the platform an swung both swords at two shadows eliminating them both.

_**"Behind you!"**_

A dark void appeared right under his feet. Aiden immediately sank into the darkness, and he gasped in shock as he did so. It was swallowing him. But it didn't feel evil.

**"You do not fear the dark?"**

Aiden shook his head as he sank into the darkness.

**"Good child, as long as your fighting spirit and will burns from within. You will be aided by both the light and dark. The dark so you can see in the most blinding light. And the light so you can see in the deepest darkness. You walk the twilight.**

Aiden smiled as the darkness was up to his neck now.

Swallowing his face. Aiden's blue eyes bolted open as the last of him vanished.

_He fell as he reached the next platform. A young maiden who was covered in thorns her eyes closed and all manner of creatures around her. A door appeared in front of Aiden. He walked up to it but his hand went right through._

_"I can't open it"_

_**"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself"**_

_Riku appeared in front of him. But he somehow just knew that it wasn't him._

"What's most important to you?" he asked, her voice crystal clear his eyes piercing.

"My friends and family" he said without hesitation.

Riku smiled. "Is that so?"

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"Being indecisive" he said with the same monotone.

"Really?" Aiden nodded.

"What do you want outta life?" he asked.

"To live it to the fullest" he replied.

"Mhmm interesting" the Riku replica disappeared.

**"Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one"**

'The door' Aiden turned around it was gone. A blinding flashing light bursted from the door.

_**"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes"**_

_The light receded until it was just dim. But it still shone right at Aiden. Behind him a shadow appeared. It was one of himself. _

_**"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes"**_

The shadow began to pull itself up out of the floor. It formed him a shadow-like being of him. It roared shaking them platform. Aiden stepped back in alarm, staring as it began to change its shape. It had at first looked just like him, it began to expand and grow. Two angel wings appeared out of the forming creatures back. Tendrils appeared out of the creatures head. Some of which chose to wrap themselves around the creature's head. Two eyes

began to glow yellow from deep within the mask of dark tentacles. Its fingers stretched and sharpened into sharp black claws. Its feet became smaller, curving inward as you followed it to the toe. Aiden stepped slowly backwards. It was the horrible monstrosity. Like an evil manifestation of the own darkness in his heart.

_**"But don't be afraid"**_

_Two horns appeared out the creatures head. The wings swooshing around in a intimidating fashion._

_**"And don't forget"**_

_The creature roared at him again._

_The two swords appeared in his hand. He moved them both to his sides he dragged them to each side of him as he charged forward. Sparks electing from both Lionheart and Angels Twilight. The creature's hands began to glow. He smashed them together. And smashed them into them platform. A dark void appeared beneath his hands. _

_Aiden took his chance and charged at the creature. _

_He slashed both the swords diagonally and then horizontally. He pivoted on his right foot and swung around for a final hit. Just as he finished his combo shadows oozed out the pit. He paid them no mind. They got caught up in his attacks anyway. The creature slowly lifted it's hands up. Aiden continued slashing at it's hands. When they were out of reached he jumped back. To his surprise the creature got on it's knees and spread it's wings. It roared again as it's wings glowed black a few seconds later. Tiny energy balls were raining down on Aiden. They were easily dodged though. He charged at the creature and slashed at the creature's hands again. The creature roared again and went to swat Aiden away. Aiden jumped and stabbed at sword into the creatures hand. he jumped on the creatures hand and retrieved his sword. He leaped right into the creatures face and stabbed both swords right into the creature's face. _

The darkness began to swallow him up again. But he stood there unwavering and with a stern look on his face.

_**"But don't be afraid"**_

He stared right back into the yellow eyes of the dark creature. He fell back and the dark become like a pool and it swallowed him whole.

_**"You hold the mightiest weapon of all. Your heart and spirit are unwavering" **_

_The darkness sprouted up like a volcano._

_**"You are the one who will keep the balance. The light will show the way. The dark will protect you from becoming blind. You are the one who will bring together the light and the darkness"**_

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

_Alright chapter 4 down and out. I hope you liked Aiden's aweakening. He's different from Sora and Riku right? I hope you guys liked my alternate opening to. Kaileena will play a big part in character development for Aiden. There might even be a few surprises later on involving them both. _

_Aj-Kun says making an OC is hard._


	5. A Trip and A Day Out

Yo Yo again. Come on guys gotta get more reviews and favourites. I wanna know what you guys think of Aiden and Kaileena. There both my first real OCs and I would love to hear from ya. So please **review**. Now, let me hear you say…

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Aiden jolted forward. "Where the fuck am, shit did a bus hit me, ah my head" he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. He sat up in a bed as he looked down at the blue bed sheets. He looked left to the window beside the bed. The sun was just appearing over the horizon. The room was pretty simple a desk a bin beside it with a few crumpled up papers at the bottom. A small bedside table with a clock and a lamp on it. it wasn't a very big room only the bare necessities. The door on the other side opened. _

_"Oh, my dear your awake. How are you felling?" asked the woman. She had aquamarine eyes and short shoulder length hair. She had very pale skin. She wore a yellow sundress and had an apron over her dress. Her C-cup breasts were very visible._

_The woman walked over to Aiden and put her hand on his forehead. _

_"Hmm you don't have a fever. You're not sick, Riku said that you would be out for a while" she fussed over him. He looked like a ripe tomato. _

_"H-How do y-you know R-Riku?" asked Aiden as the woman touched his forehead again moving his messy blond hair. _

_She giggled at the young boy. "I know Riku because I'm his-_

_"Mum would you quit scaring him" laughed Riku as he stepped into the door. _

_"Hey I didn't have to look after him for you, did I? said Riku's mum with a little growl. _

_Riku laughed nervously. "Ah t-thanks ma'am. T-Thankyou" said Aiden as he smiled up at her. _

_"No problem dear, if only my son had good manners" she stood up and walked out with a bright smile on her face._

_"Thanks Riku" chuckled Aiden. _

_"No problem, here" Riku pulled out a black cloak and threw it at him he caught it and moved his legs over the edge of the bed. _

_"Cool, what's the occasion?" asked Aiden as he stood up he put the cloak behind him on the bed. _

_"Me and you are gonna take a trip" he said with a smile as he leaned back on his desk. _

_"What, where. There ain't many places to travel on a couple of islands I've been to'em all anyway" shrugged Aiden as he stretched out all the kinks in his shoulders. _

_"No you idiot, to other worlds. You didn't think that Donald and Goofy looked liked the usual folk that you see here in the islands?" asked Riku. Aiden nodded and shrugged. _

_"I guess not but, isn't this 'the' world?" asked Aiden as he sat down back on the bed. _

_"Tch, you have no idea. There are a lot of worlds" Riku went over to his desk and pulled out a cloak, the exact same cloak. _

_"Come on we're going now" said Riku as he put his clock on._

_Aiden grabbed his cloak and put it over his head. When it was fully on and none of his normal clothes were visible except his black jeans and sneakers. _

_"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing, it's like a blanket" complained Aiden as he looked himself over. _

_Riku growled. "Because there are people after you. That girl yesterday was only the beginning. And they will keep coming at you until you are dead" said Riku with fire in his eyes. _

_"Aiden if you stay here you will mostly likely get the islands destroyed, staying in one place right now is a stupid thing to do. That ugly cloak, as you so happily put it will save your life it will protect you from what those bastards!" yelled Riku. _

_"WHY THEN!" yelled Aiden as he sharply stood up. "Why are they after me?!" he narrowed his eyes at Riku. To his surprise Riku's face softened and he smiled. _

_"Well that's why we're going. I'm not the person to tell you" Riku walked out the door and Aiden sighed. He looked to his left and picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder and he walked out and followed Riku. _

_'Why, why am I so special?'_

Kairi's house was on the other side of the island so she was always the last to wake up. The fresh Island the sun beams seeped through one princess' window hit her square in the eliciting a groan of displeasure from the tiny frame as she pulled her covers over her face. The sun still managed to bother so she sighed in defeat. So she sat up and rubbed her eyes and let out a cute yawn. She opened her violet eyes it didn't bother her that she was in her pink bra and g string not bothering to cover herself, she took off her shirt in the middle of the night due to the hot climate. She grabbed the covers and threw them off she glared out the window facing the sun trying to blow it up with her mind but to no avail.

_'Well good morning princess, are you ready' said a cheery Namine. _

"Ready for what?" said a quizzical Kairi.

_Namine chuckled as she pouted at her. "Yes silly princess" said Namine humming the song 'love is in the air' _

"I'm not silly Namine I-

_"Like Sora, right?" asked Namine._

Kairi's cheeks were a few shades lighter than her hair.

"Now who's being silly, Sora and I are just friends" she stepped into the shower.

_'Remember little Kairi I have the power over your memories of Sora' laughed Namine. _

"Ya so" Kairi stepped out of the shower.

_'So I know exactly how you feel' laughed Namine_

'Argh shut up Naminae' mentally screamed Kairi as he cheeks became a ruby like colour.

She dried her hair it feel to its normal place. She put on her red bra and panties and her normal attire. She walked over to the window and looked out to the horizon.

"Oi princess!" shouted a very familiar voice down below her. She looked to see Sora standing there with his eyes closed, she was about to yell out to him. When she saw his little sister standing next to him waving at her.

"Kairi, Kairi, over here" yelled the little girl in excitement.

Kairi smiled at how adorable she looked and sounded especially in her cute little sun dress.

"Well hello there Belle, how are you and your big bad brother doing" joked Kairi.

"Sora isn't bad" said Belle as she put her finger to her chin in a cute thinking position, obviously not getting the sarcasm.

Sora chuckled at his little sister. "She didn't mean it Belle" laughed Sora. "Ready to go princess, ya know we have been waiting for you to wake up for a while, Belle was ready to come up and get you, and you call me the lazy bum" laughed Sora.

"Very funny laaaazy bum" said Kairi as she pouted at him.

"We wanna play Kairi, can you pleeeeeease come play with me and big brother?" asked Belle cutely.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll be down in a minute" said Kairi as she raced for her shoes and socks after retrieving them she jumped down the stairs. To see her mother watching tv in her dressing gown.

"And where are you going young miss?" asked Kairi's mum while moving a strand of red hair out of her eyes. This is where Kairi gets her looks from.

"I'm going out to play with Belle and Sora, I hope that's okay?" asked Kairi with a hint of eagerness.

Kairi's mother smiled at her daughter. "Of course dear just be back soon" said Kairi's mother.

"Sounds fun, Kairi. Make sure that knucklehead doesn't hurt himself" laughed a voice in the other room.

"Dad! Sora is not a knucklehead" countered Kairi with a passion.

"Oh, sounds like somebody may like young Sora" inquired Kairi's father.

"I do not!" yelled Kairi as she ran out the house.

Kairi's father was in hysterics. "Wow for once I'm right about something that involves, women" laughed the business man but it was meet with a swift end as he was hit on the back of the head with a rolled up news paper.

"That wasn't nice, John-dear" scolded Kairi's mother.

"AH why did you do that Charlotte-daring?"asked John.

"Because I can and I'm in charge?" asked Charlotte or more stated.

"Yes ma'am" said a scared man afraid of his wife's wrath.

"Good boy, just for that I'll cook you breakfast" stated Charlotte as she moved to the kitchen leaving a terrified John at the dining table.

Kairi ran outside to see Belle on Sora's back yelling 'horsey'

Kairi ran up to them smiling at the two.

"So where are we going, shopping?" asked Kairi.

Sora frowned. "No Kairi we are going to the Island, Belle here hasn't been to the Island yet so I thought I would let her check it out, ya know"

"Oh well that's just as good" stated Kairi with a grin.

"Come go horsey go" yelled Belle in excitement.

"Okay lets-

"Stay here and hold my hand" said Sora with a smile.

"Wha? But it will takes us like an hour to get there so if we hurry we can get there before lunch time" stated Kairi.

"Or, we can get there in a couple of seconds. Your just as lazy as me, come on" stated Sora as he held out his hand.

Kairi took it without hesitation and blushed a little as he squeezed it.

"Close your eyes, and relax and let the wind take you there" said Sora as he closed his eyes.

Belle had her eyes closed shut really tight. Kairi trusted him and closed her eyes too.

"Now count to three" said Sora.

"One" said Belle eagerly.

"Two" said Kairi trying to hide her excitement

"Three" finished Sora as they disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

They all reappeared on Destinies beach where they used to come and play as kids.

Belle and Kairi looked shocked at what just happened? "Big brother big brother how did you do that, please tell me please, please, pleeeeeeease?" asked Belle jumping around on her brother's back.

"Magic" stated Sora in a cool tone as he put Belle down on the soft sand.

"Really can you teach me?" asked an eager Belle.

"Sure" said Sora with a smile.

"Really?" said an eager Belle.

"When you're older" laughed Sora as Belle pouted at him.

"Aw don't be like that" said Sora as he knelt down to her level. "Tell you what you can go exploring on the beach as long as you can see that big tree over there" said Sora as he pointed to the palm tree facing the ocean on their favourite spot.

"Okay well you watch me?" asked an excited Belle.

"Of course" laughed Sora as Belle took of laughing and exploring the beach and the rocks.

"Wow you're pretty good" laughed Kairi.

"Was that sarcastic?" asked Sora or more stated.

"Come on, you wanna go sit down" said Kairi as she pointed their spot up on the papou tree.

"Alright you wanna hear more about my awesome adventures?" asked Sora.

"Yes please" said Kairi eagerly.

They both laughed and walked up to the tree watching the sun in all its glory.

Sora went on telling her about his adventure in the castle of oblivion. Namine had managed to reconnect and fix the chain of memories.

He told her all of the tales and the people he meet and all the worlds all the way up to when he plummeted from the realm of darkness into the ocean. When he had finished his tale the sun was setting and Belle lay asleep next to the tree he and Kairi were sitting on.

"Wow you sure have done a lot Mr Keyblade" laughed Kairi.

"Yes I have, it was very exciting and not to mention stressful" laughed Sora.

"Ya….it must have been" stated Kairi as a silence came over them.

"Ya…

"Alright we better go home, I'm tiered ya know" said Sora as he jumped off the tree.

"Ah can we stay, please?" she pleaded not ready to go home.

Sora poked her tongue out at her. She growled playfully.

With a graceful leap she landed close to his chest, but her landing wasn't so graceful, she landed right on Sora.

Sora went tumbling to the sandy ground Kairi landed next to him; they landed right next to Belle. Belle was asleep dreaming about being a princess when she gets older, she would have a massive castle filled with ponies and her brother was there to play with her every day, it was so fun, she would let out the occasional giggle.

The sand kicked up from under Sora hitting Belle in the face her azure eyes fluttered open, uh oh.

"Uh b-big brother?" asked a drowsy and confused Belle.

Sora tilted his head back to see that his little sister's eyes half open.

"Uhhh no Belle this is a dream, remember you were um flying" said a desperate Sora.

"Oh right…..I was flying, with the pretty pony and…..

Belle closed her eyes and began snoring lightly again.

Sora and Kairi both let out simultaneous sighs and Kairi began to giggle when she saw Sora's facial expression.

"You look like you just had a heart attack, lazy bum" giggled Kairi.

"Ya well-

Kairi got off Sora and stood up.

Sora followed and stood next to Kairi.

Belle's sleep was short lived and she stirred.

"Big brother can we go home, please?" said Belle rubbing her eyes she was very tired.

"Sure Belle" Sora walked over to Belle and picked her up.

While this was happening Kairi's face became redder, and redder, and redder.

"NAMINE!" shouted Kairi.

Belle flinched at the noise. "Hey you done talking to that perverted nobody of yours?" asked Sora with Belle in his arms.

"How did you…..

"Just come on" said Sora holding out his hand again.

_'Naughty, Namine'_ _laughed Roxas._

Sora pulled Kairi close to him and she settled her head next to Belle and closed her eyes.

"Wind" whispered Sora as he Kairi and Belle disappeared in a yellow sparkle of light leaving behind sparkles.

Sora firstly transported to his house into Belle's room. He quickly placed her in her bed. He pulled the sheets over her tiny body. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, Belle" he looked down and smiled at his baby sister.

"Ya know, she looks like you" Kairi let out a quiet giggle.

"Poor child" said Sora. As he grabbed Kairi's and disappeared in sparkles.

They both reappeared on Kairi's front porch. "I had a lovely time today, Sora, thank you" said Kairi with a smile.

Sora chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, lazyyyyyy bum" giggled Kairi as she walked toward her door swaying her hips in a suggestive manner.

'I can't believe I agreed to do this' thought a nervous Kairi as she kept walking toward her door slowly.

_'Trust me if you could see his eyes and his cute little face, no doubt, that's Roxas. His eyes are glued to your hot ass like super glue. Left, Right, Left, Right and left' finished Namine as Kairi shut the door behind her._

Kairi sunk down the door sliding against the wood. She huffed trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

'What the hell did I just do' thought an ashamed Kairi. She bought her fingers up to her lips and giggled. He cheeks went a red colour.

_'Ah the look on his face was priceless' laughed Namine._

'I have no idea what you're talking about' pouted Kairi as she huffed and got up and began walking up the stairs when she heard the one thing she didn't wanna hear.

"And just where, have you been young lady?" inquired John Kairi's father, he spoke in his daddy voice he only used it when she was in trouble.

"Ummmm I was um, out aha" said Kairi trying to give her father a reason not to hunt down Sora.

"Oh and were you out with a certain boy" said Kairi's mother sitting up from behind the chair into Kairi's view.

"I um uh hehehe" Kairi giggled nervously as she face the piercing stares of her parents.

"We well talk in the morning young lady, now go to bed" said Charlotte in her mother voice.

Kairi took her chance and she ran to her room shutting the door behind her shape feel on the bed and cuddled her pillow in a giggling fit.

'Oh Sora' thought Kairi.

Standing in front of her house was a young man with a gob smacked look on his face his hand on his lips is face ruby red his stomach riddled with creepy crawlies.

"Wow" was his only coherent sentence.

_'Ya wow, twenty bucks says that, that was Namine's idea' said Roxas with an equally shocked look._

"Yep" was all that Sora said as he turned around and disappeared.

It was pitch black no lights were on, it was dead quite Sora opened the door knob ever so quietly the door squeak a little as he stepped onto the floorboards. He sighed and fist pumped quietly at his luck.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet, son" said a sweet voice coming from the living room.

The lights switched on and Sora almost shit his pants, his mother was sitting on the leather chair in the living room with the light over her. She had her blond hair down and in her hand she had a book, she was also in her pyjamas.

"H-hi m-mum, so lovely to s-see you this e-evening" said Sora with a smile, sweating bullets.

Sora's mother got out of her chair and she walked over to Sora who had his eyes closed and was tensed up and rigid scared of his mothers wrath.

"We we'll have a talk in the morning Mr now get to bed" said Sora's mother that didn't leave any room for argument in fact he was scared to argue back. So he followed his mother up the stairs and continued down the hallway down to his room his mother made a left toward Belle's room.

Sora gently closed his door and he like Kairi collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and contention.

_'What a day, ay Romeo" laughed Roxas._

"You can say that again, I am sleeping in tomorrow, that's for sure" said a tired Sora as he took of his clothes they were scattered around on the floor but, who the hell cares. He got into his boxers and he collapsed onto the mattress pulling the covers over him. He was out within a matter of fifteen seconds.

_'Well that was certainly fast' laughed Roxas as he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, Sora's indecent snoring was making it rather difficult though._

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Chapter 5 down. I would love to know what you guys think so give us a **review. **If you have any questions you can **review **of PM me if ya like.

Aj-Kun says **Review!**


	6. Fight, Sleep, Stud

Ohhhh slip up sorry but that slip up, weird ha. But….it's gone now so who cares. Thank you to YamiChaos27 for bringing it my attention. Appreciate it a lot. Okay chapter 6 come on yer buddy. Any question, comments, concerns stuff that I would care about give us a **review**. Love to hear from ya my awesome, awesome, awesome etc readers. Right now I bet your all singin….

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Good luck Riku, and do try not to break him" came a voice from behind Riku as he opened a blue door with stars and crescents moon patterns.

"I bet he does" came another voice that of a young adult.

"Cram it blondie, try not blow anything up while I'm gone" said Riku with a small chuckle. He stepped out the door and pulled his cloak over his head.

He walked into a blue hallway, candles and doors to each side of him. The walls were a blue colour and the floor had blue carpet as well. He continued walking forward down the hallway. He clicked his fingers and a twirling white portal appeared in front of him.

"Good luck Riku" came a squeaky voice behind him.

"Thanks" he continued walking and disappeared into the portal.

The sun hit Sora square in the face as he crinkled his face up and hid under the covers which provided him with relief, ya right.

Down stairs Sora's mother was making Belle her breakfast humming a tune to herself.

"Muma where big brother?" asked Belle as she sat in her chair.

"I don't know dear, but I've made him breakfast, would you like to go and wake him up?" asked Sora's mother.

Belle nodded and got down from her chair and ran up the stairs almost falling over a couple of times but she made it to her brother's room. She knocked on the door, mummy had taught her some manners that's for sure.

Sora's father walked out of his and Sora's mother room with a smile. He limped across the hallway with a goofy grin on his face.

'I am the master' he thought cheerfully. A brown blur caught his attention.

"Belle-sweetheart" came a voice from behind the toddler.

She jumped a turned around. A look of relief spread across her face.

"Hi daddy" said Belle as she knocked on her brother's door again.

"Belle I think you should go in if you want to wake up your brother" said Sora's father with a grin. As he walked past his daughter and down the stairs. He was still limping, but still had a grin from one side of his face to the other.

"Sorwa, big brother, open the door" Belle banged both her tiny fists against the door.

When she didn't get a response she decided to take a direct approach. She opened the door slowly as to not wake her brother up. If he wasn't gonna get up the nice way she would be the little evil child that she loved to be. She stealthily moved about, avoiding all his clothes. She climbed up on top of his bed to see the lazy bum snoring with one of his arms draped across his face.

She took a big breath in and bent her knees and in one swift move she…

"BIG BROTHER, BIG BROTHER, WAKE UP WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER!" screamed Belle.

Down stairs Sora's mother giggled to herself. As her husband came back behind her can kissed her on her special spot. She moaned and leaned into his hungry lips.

"Didn't you get enough" she moaned again. "Last night" she moved away from the stove trying to get away. She moved the living room and sat on the couch she pulled out a book and began to read. He followed her and sat next to her.

"Awh you know you wanna" he whispered in her ear. She turned away to hide her giddy smile and blush.

She was about to give in. She really did want him. She wanted it really bad but her children broke her out of her stupor.

"BEEEEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEEEE"

He knew that they were about to come running down the stairs any minute.

"This isn't over" he nibbled on her earlobe and walked away into the kitchen.

**2 mins ago**

Sora groaned rather loudly at being woken up in such a manner. But he chuckled at seeing his little sister on top of him he leapt forward startling her.

"Oh you think you can wake up your big brother like that Belle?" asked Sora in a scary voice.

Belle fell backward and was attacked by a tickling monster.

"Ha is it funny now missy?" asked Sora as he began tickling Belle to death.

Belle was giggling and laughing she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Belle managed to roll over and she ran out of her big brother's room and bolted down the stairs. Sora was in hot pursuit. But stopped when he made it to the last stair. He chuckled.

"How could I be grumpy after waking up to that' laughed Sora.

He walked into the dining room.

"Morning mother, father, Belle" said Sora as he shot a playful glare at his sister who shot one back and she stuck out her tongue to emphasis her point.

"Good morning dear, have a nice sleep?" giggled Sora's mother.

"If he's my son he's bound to get a good night sleep" chuckled Sora's father. Sora's mother giggled

"I was, until that little monster decided it would be funny to jump on my bed" said Sora jokingly mad as he pointed to his sister.

Belle repeated her earlier gesture. She poked her tongue out and waved her head.

Sora had already finished the breakfast that was laid out for him and he turned to get out the house before his mother gave him the 'talk'

"Sora dear" said the happy mother. Sora's father chuckled.

Sora grunted in response.

"Put some clothes on" laughed Sora's mother as she began washing up.

Sora smiled at snapped his fingers his clothes appearing on his body.

"Magic fingers, ha" laughed Sora as he turned to leave.

"Wait Sora, we still have to have, that talk" said Sora's mother just as he put his hand on the knob of the front door.

"Ya, later" said Sora as he quickly dashed out the door.

"You have to come home sometime dear" said Sora's mother just loud enough for him to hear.

He stepped out onto the street he saw that nobody was out and about yet.

So he teleported away to Destiny Island to catch up on some sleep.

An hour later Sora lay on the beach with his hands behind his back taking a nap.

The soft warm wind blew through his hair as the water hit his shoes making small splashing noises as he breathed in time with the waves.

The bushes behind him rustled, Sora sighed.

The bushes rustled again this time louder. Sora's eyes snapped open.

A figure behind him in the bushes leapt up onto the sand and flipped in front of Sora hardly making a noise. The assailant summoned a Keyblade, like Riku's. He pointed it at Sora's chest he cocked his hand back and began to plunge the blade into Sora's heart. Sora flipped back landing on the top half of the beach with an annoyed look on his face.

The assailant was dressed in the same clothes as the nobodies, no doubt, he was an enemy. The nobody charged at Sora cocking a rather familiar Keyblade. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and met the attackers weapon. The attacker launched a series of blows at Sora, Sora was forced to back pedal parrying all his blows. The attacker tried to stab Sora but Sora spun around at knocked the Keyblade away he followed through and side slashed at the attacker who back flipped across the beach onto the shack.

Sora grabbed the Keyblade with both his hands and moved it to his right. He cocked it back and charged at the Keyblade wielding attacker jumping up from half way across the beach the attacker jumped up and cocked his hand back. A purple orb of fire appeared in the attackers hand and launched it at Sora who dodged them all masterfully in mid air. He came down on the attacker with a horizontal slash the attacker got his Keyblade in the way just in time to take the blow he was launched into the nearby wall.

The attacker groaned in pain as he fell down onto the rocks and rolled out the way before the Kingdom key stabbed him in the face. Sora's Keyblade made a few cracks in the rock that had had the palpou tree growing on it.

The attacker did a back flip again landing on the dock he bent his legs and launched himself right back at Sora . Sora stretched his Keyblade out to the sky the blade began to be cover in electricity.

"Thunder" shouted Sora as thunder came out of nowhere. The attacker skidded along the sand with his right foot and pivoted spinning toward the sea. The thunderbolt narrowly missed the hooded attacker.

Sora grunted at his miss, this guy was fast, and dangerous.

Sora and the attacker charged at each other and engaged each other in close combat.

They both panted their feet into the sand. They waves hitting both their shoes. When Sora would stab the attacker would move out the way when the attacker would stab Sora would move out the way. It stayed like this for a minute until Sora ducked under one of the attackers stabs and went to sweep his legs the attacker was faster than Sora and he stepped on Sora's foot. Sora grunted in agony he could have sworn this stranger had just broken his foot.

"Fire" shouted Sora as he pointed up at the attacker.

The fire narrowly missing the attacker mid section, Sora couldn't believe the attacker's speed.

Sora used his left arm to twist himself up and launch himself backward.

"Cure" shouted Sora as he cast the spell in mid air he could feel his bones healing. He did a back flip and landed behind the waterfall and kicked off the rock face and came bursting through the waterfall straight at the attacker. Who just barely got his blade up to parry Sora's swing. They both tumbled down onto the beach Sora was the first to get up and charge at the attacker he spun around gaining momentum. The attacker spun the opposite way and there blades meet. Sparks ensued as the blades battled for dominance. A lot of force was put into both attacks. They both cocked their weapons back and they clashed again.

The impact was enough to make a decent sized crater in the sand, the water began filling in the hole. The attacker and Sora hovered above the rising water.

"Not bad, you're defiantly ready" said the attacker in a familer voice as he did a back flip and landed on the wooden bridge connecting the bridge to Sora's special spot.

"For what exactly!?" yelled Sora in a pissed off tone as he assumed his stance.

"The mark of mastery exam" said the attacker with the smile.

The attacker took off his hood.

"Riku?" asked a confused Sora slowly, his brain was going to explode.

"In the flesh" replied Riku as he dispelled his 'Way To Dawn' Keyblade.

Sora looked at him as puzzled as he was when he got lost in Hollow Bastion.

"Where have you been Riku?" asked Sora as he hadn't seen Riku in a while Riku smiled his friends question his long silver hair whipping in the wind as was his dark cloak.

"Why tell you when I can show you, Sora" said Riku as he clicked his fingers together. A puffing sound and a loud whistle could be heard out on the water. A straight rainbow path illuminated below as the train Sora took out of twilight town arrived.

It was purple and had the markings of magic on it. It was long enough to carry a group of at least forty people and it didn't have crew.

"Come on Sora, are you ready?" asked Riku as he jumped down and in a blur landed next to his friend Sora didn't even flinch he just continued to stare at the train in bewilderment.

"I don't know, ready for what exactly?" replied Sora as he went up to the water ankle deep and began putting his hands on the rainbow and to Sora's never ending amazement his hand passed through the train he let out a gasp.

"Well if you stopped acting like a child i would tell you, lazy bum" said Riku as he ran up to his friend.

"Master Yen Sid requests your presence, to take the mark of mastery exam" said a grinning Riku.

"The mark of mastery, exam?" asked Sora as he tilted his head to the side and gave Riku a confused look.

"That's right, bum" said a cloaked Riku.

Sora groaned "Why does everybody call me that" whined Sora as he dispelled his Kingdom Key.

"Because it suits you so well" laughed Riku as his long mane whipped in the mind as did Sora's spiky locks.

_ 'He isn't joking' laughed Roxas._

'Says the one who sleeps in to twelve everyday' countered Sora.

_'You sleep whenever possible' shot back Roxas._

"Look Sora where do you think I've been? I've been taking the exam, and let me tell you there not as soft as they used to be" laughed Riku as he answered his own question.

The train then came down on the sand to a complete stop and its door opened. The sand whipping below it blowing in Sora's face ready to go,

"I'll tell your mum, Belle and Kairi where you are, okay" explained Riku.

The stairs came down to Sora's as if the train was inviting him in.

"Have fun" laughed Riku as he pushed Sora into the train.

Sora landed on the carpet floor and groaned as he got up and the door shut behind he immediately turned around and got up and poked his head out the window the train began turning he could see the palpou tree and Riku was out of sight. The train began to shake violently making Sora jerk around a bit. The train let out a long whistle and blew out some sparkle dust out its pipe and blasted off on a trail of rainbow.

Sora was caught by surprise jerked forward and went face first into a window. He slide down and groaned as he hit the warm floor.

"Ah, fuck you, Riku" groaned Sora as he got up he was already out of destiny Islands.

"Woooooow" said Sora in wonder as he looked outside at all the stars he was passing it was amazing. They reminded him of that night.

Sora was blushing up a storm as the intimate memory raced through his mind he sighed and laid down for a nap on the comfortable soft bench he put both his hands behind the back of his head and let out a yawn before closing his cerulean eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile violet ones were opening.

'Come on Kai get up it's already eleven' laughed Naminae.

Kairi grumbled a bit and let out a cute yawn as she stretched with a blush on her face, as red as roses. Wonder what she was dreaming about? She stepped out of her bed her small feet hitting the cold floor her she shivered a bit and walked over to the bathroom she opened the cream door and stepped inside.

She undid her blue silk pajama top revealing herself in front of the mirror. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled she really had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. But like most girls her age she wasn't happy with her figure. But she knew it didn't matter what she looked like on the outside it was the inside that counted. That's the edge she had on most girls. Only shallow, immature pigs are hung up on what a girl looks like.

She slipped out of her underwear slowly trying not to slip on the tiled floor someone could have interpreted as a sensual act but she was really just trying not to slip. She got in the shower letting the hot water sooth and relax her muscle it was a few minutes of heaven she always loved the water.

She got out and dried herself with a white towel her red locks wet once they were dried each strand went back to their original position.

'Good hair' she thought with a giggle.

She got out of the bathroom her naked figure on full display as she walked over to her draws and slide on white G-string and her white bra. A small box could be seen underneath her underwear. She was saving those.

_'Lucky you got those at the Twilight Town markets your parents would have flipped if they saw you with those' giggled Naminae._

Kairi giggled at her comment as she finished putting on her normal attire. She bolted out her room and grabbed an apple on the way out as she was about to step out the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" inquired John.

"Um I-I was going t-to go out" said Kairi as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she took another bit of her apple to stop her nervous giggle she always got.

"With, young Sora?" he asked.

"Well yes, dad" said Kairi as she looked at her feet.

"I think that it's time we had 'the talk,' now young lady" said John as he sat on the couch and motioned for her to join him.

"Are you serious? Didn't we already do this when I was like ten" stated Kairi with a jaw dropped expression.

"Yes but now that you're sixteen, I can talk to you like an adult, now sit" he said more forcibly.

She nodded and then went to sat down next to him. She didn't look at him she looked at the floor.

"Okay first things first….

Chooooooooooo

Went the train as it reached its destination. The mysterious tower that belonged to Yen Sid. The train jerked a bit and jerked again to the side making effectively throwing Sora out the train then disappearing in a bright light leaving behind a trail of sparkles.

Three figures walked into the train to see Sora sleeping on the upholstery.

'Mhmmm Kairi, yummy' said a dreamy Sora in his sleep.

"Garwash, he is still sleepin, how do we get him up?" asked a certain knight.

"I could get some water" suggested a blonde.

"Ah phooey, screw this, waaaaaaa" yelled a very angry duck as he pointed his finger up toward the sky a lightning came down and once again Sora was hit in the ass with a lightning bolt.

Sora's eyes snapped open as a seething pain racked through his body. He jumped up and comical dragged his ass on the grass trying to get the dirt off.

"I hate lightning. I hate lightning. Fuckin hell mother…..Donald, Goofy, Aiden" yelled Sora as he quickly got over his pain and tackled his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sora over the moon to see his friends. As he helped all three of them up.

"We don't know we arrived here just a minute ago, the King told us the worlds were in trouble somethin about a new dawn of that there darkness" explained Goofy.

"And I got here yesterday, Riku bought me" said Aiden as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I get why Donald and Goofy are here, but Aiden. Why are you here?" asked Sora.

Cue funny music from Kingdom Hearts. "Laughter and Merriment"

"What I'm not cool enough to go on road trips?" asked an angry blonde.

"That's not what I said you loon" yelled Sora.

"Loon? Why you-

"Oh Aiden-dear, Sora-dear, you're here" said the blue light.

"My you certainly have grown" said the red light.

"So cute" said the green light.

"Hiya girls" laughed Sora as all three lights came into one and touched him on the nose he chuckled and all the lights came into their own and dispersed revealing the Green, Red and blue fairies.

"Wa….." exclaimed Donald.

"Huh….." said a bewildered Goofy.

"The master is waiting for you dears" said the red fairy pulling Sora and Aiden along.

"Come come now he doesn't like to be kept waiting" stated the green fairy pulling Goofy along.

"Hurry, Hurry" yelled the green fairy.

"Now, now this just won't do" stated the red fairy as her and her sisters gathered in front of the entrance to the tower. Her sisters gathered in front of massive doors. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aiden stood in a line.

"Now" said the green fairy pulling out her wand and zapping all three of them. Donald and Goofy switched places.

"Yes" said the blue fairy zapping them. Aiden and Goofy switching places.

"No, that just won't do" said the red fairy as she zapped them all, they all switched places Sora and Aiden were now in the middle.

"Girls can you please stop I'm getting dizzy?" said a giddy Sora.

"Oh, crap, I get motion sickness" said a queasy Aiden as he leaned on Goofy.

"Alright dearies, all together girls" said the red fairy and they all zapped them all at once and they all disappeared in a sparkle.

End laughter and merriment theme.

"And that's how you were conceived" finished Kairi's father.

_'Wow this old guy has some moves' laughed Naminae _

Kairi fainted as soon as she finished that sentence.

"To much dear" laughed Charlotte as she stood on the stair case only wearing a bath robe.

"I don't think I…..wow, sexy" said a flabbergasted John.

"I was wondering if you would like to come up stairs with me" said a cute but seductive Charlotte she bent over so he could see her breasts. She winked at him and motioned him to come here. She waited until she was out of sight and she through her white bath robe down the stairs.

John quickly turned to his faced out daughter and grabbed his glass of water and threw it on her face.

"Kairi, wake up. KAIRI" screamed John as she shook her frantically.

"Wa who, dad, too much info" said a woozy Kairi.

"You have to go now, you can hang out with Sora whenever you want, go, go!" screamed a frantic John.

"Really?" asked Kairi.

"Yes go!" screamed John.

"Ok" said a confused Kairi as she was shoved out the door.

_'Well that was a very long two hours, but now at least you now where babies come from' laughed Namine._

John raced up stairs leaving a trail of clothes behind him he got to his room to see Charlotte on the bed on her hands and knees wearing nothing, her hand close to her chest giving him a good view. She turned around and wiggled her ass back and forth seductively. She turned her head and winked at him.

"Come get it big boy" she purred tempting her man.

John pounced on her and pushed her down on the bed she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into a kiss.

Kairi was walking past her parent's window hearing giggles and moans.

'Oh ahahaha that's why' thought Kairi.

'Your dads a stud' laughed Namine.

"How's it going princess" laughed a voice behind her. Her mood was instantly lifted.

"SORA" she screamed but then it was deflated. "Oh it's you Riku" said a disappointed Kairi.

"Nice to see you to brat" said Riku with a chuckle.

Kairi poked her tongue out at him.

"My point exactly, no about your boyfriend Sora" said Riku he laughed when she perked up.

"What about my Sora" she asked as soon as the words left her mouth her hands were on her mouth.

"What was that, I don't believe I heard you correctly did you happen to say. 'My' Sora Hmmmmm, Kairi" laughed Riku as he leaned in his black cloak wiping up in the wind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Kairi as she looked down at her feet her knees bending in ward and a blush that rivaled the colour of her hair.

"Oh I think you do, Kairi and Sora sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n…..

"If you finish that sentence I will make sure you don't have any children" said Kairi dangerously.

She growled it kinda scared Riku. "Look dark boy, do you have something to tell me? said Kairi in a dangerous tone that made Riku shiver.

"Ya it's about your boyfriend he is going to be away for a while" explained Riku.

Kairi's face changed instantly.

"Why I can't lose him again, please take me to him" said Kairi who looked like she was about to cry.

"Relax I'll take you to him tomorrow but you won't be able to talk to him" stated Riku.

"What, why" asked a frantic Kairi.

"It's sort of hard to explain. Look you will see him tomorrow but you won't be able to talk to him. But I promise it's only for a few days Kairi, relax. No harm will come to the bum" laughed Riku.

Kairi let out a sad chuckle and she nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up promise, until then take a page out of yoooooour bum's book and take a nap on the beach" laughed Riku as he shook his shaggy hair.

'Your lazy bum is a genius, I think you deserve a nap, you should head off to the Island and catch some Z's' suggested Namine.

'Ya I think I will' laughed Kairi in her head. Her parents moaning intensified even more and she quickly bolted away.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts bunnies ice-cream" she yelled running away holding her hands on her ears.

"We are here master Yen Sid" said Donald as he Goofy and Sora saluted.

Aiden tried to but as he got half way the dizziness over came him and he fell on his ass.

"You couldn't be more gentle girls, I think you might have broken our new Keyblade Wielder" laughed Yen Sid everyones eyes widened.

But before anyone could question Yen Sid's statement.

"We will begin the exam tomorrow once, Sora has his beauty sleep" laughed Yen Sid since when did he become a comedian.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Alright another chapter down I've got a few worlds that I wanna revisit from the last games a few new ones. If you guys wanna see a world in this story I do take requests. So please **review** I love them a lot, I love hearing you guys and what you think. It's hard to write if I don't get any. Cos then I don't get your opinions and I'm just writing blind basically, so drop me a **review **and give me ya opinion please.

Aj-Kun asks who do you think is stronger Riku or Sora?


	7. Night Before

What up guys first things first….

YamiChaos27

redlox2

Thank you so much for reviewing you guys are awesome.

I hope you guys are enjoying the banter between Aiden and our heroes. . So sit back get some pepsi and Doritos and enjoy.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

The train that Sora arrived on suddenly appeared in front of the tower. The train lowered so it was on ground level the blades of grass rustling as the up draft from the train began to settle. The doors opened and a proclaim leg with a purple sneaker stepped out onto the makeshift steps.

Donald and Goofy looked down from the balcony that overlooked the entrance of the mysterious castle. They both look at each other in delight and quickly looked back to the train as the rest of the being came out of the shadows.

"Kairi….

"Kairi….

"Mmmmm, Kairi" said Sora in his sleep.

"Come on Belle lets go find Sora" said Kairi as she stepped out and she lifted the girl out of the train and took her little hand and began walking toward the main entrance.

"Kaiwi where are we?" asked little Belle as she looked up Kairi with her adorable azure eyes.

'Oh my God she is so cute!' mentally screamed Kairi. "Well Belle Riku told us that the train will take us to Sora, so your brother must be here somewhere" explained Kairi.

_Flashback_

_Kairi lay on the beach in her usual attire…taking a nap (Since when does the most hyperactive person in Kingdom Hearts take naps)_

_"Well it would seem as though your lazy ass is rubbing off on you Kai" laughed a voice from behind her._

_"Wa who" said a groggy Kairi as she tried to sit up but failed miserably and fell back down on the sand and giggled._

_"Maybe a little, what about you, I doubt you have been as active as you were before you guys finished off, what was his name again? Dammit Sora told me his name. Ummmmm" Kairi struggled to find her answer not even bothering to stand. Rather opting to face Riku on the sand._

_"I believe the name you are looking for is Xemnas, but that isn't important are you ready to go Kairi, I'll take you to Sora" offered Riku._

_Kairi's eyes shot open and she flipped up and she spun around her eyes as bright as the sun twinkling with the excitement at seeing her boyfr…..ah Sora._

_ "I take it you're ready to go, with any luck he wouldn't have started. Knowing him he probably would have taken advantage of those awesome beds they have in the master's world" laughed Riku._

_"You're probably right, my lazy bum" giggled Kairi._

_"Excuse me Kairi, did I hear you correctly" laughed Riku but was in near hysterics as a distinct tint of red began to appear._

_"I a um ya see I-I j-just…_

_"Kaiwiii!" screamed a voice from behind her._

_Kairi did a complete one eighty and looked forward to see nobody there but she then felt a little hand pulling on the hem of her mini skirt._

_She looked down to see a giggling little girl._

_"Belle!" exclaimed Kairi as she picked up the young girl and swung her around her little pink dress wishing around in the wind. Making the little girl giggle as she clung to Kairi's top._

_"She wanted to come along, she was very adamant about seeing Sora, it's amazing really he's been back a couple of days and he already has a tight bond with her, his heart has already touched hers. Not to mention the heart of one princess" chuckled Riku._

_"Kaiwi, we see big brother soon?" asked Belle as she was pulled into Kairi's chest and Kairi's right arm came around to hold her up her left came up to poke her in her nose making her giggle and reaching to make sure her nose was still there. Sora had played that game with her actually convincing her that he had stolen her nose. _

_"Yep that's where we are going to go, by the way how did, Rikuuuuu" she said as she turned around to see Riku waving his hands in front of his face in a defensive manner. He winced when she saw him she turned around and smiled sweetly at Belle. _

_"Convince your mother and father that you could come?" She said narrowing her eyes and tapping her foot on the sand waiting impatiently for him to answer her question._

_Belle decided to answer for him "Riku said that he take me to da big zoo, but he said not to tell mommy that we really go see Sorwa" she giggled at how naughty she was being, for the first time disobeying her mother._

_"No Belle you should not have done that, it was very wrong of Riku to not tell your mother the truth, I don't want to hear that you have been lying again. If you do I'll find out, your big brother tells me everything, do you understand Belle?" said Kairi in a scolding tone, it seemed that Kairi was a natural born mother._

_Belle looked as though she was about to cry as her top lip quivered. Kairi's stern look softened._

_"But your mother doesn't have to know about this one, okay" said Kairi as she poked her on the nose she giggled and nodded fervently._

_Kairi turned her head and gave Riku a sharp glared he paled in comparison to the might of the princess and backed off clicking his fingers rapidly over and over trying to make the train appear faster and to his never ending luck it did right in the same spot as it did before. _

_Seeing Belle let out an audible 'Ohooooo' in child like amazement. She squirmed out of Kairi's grip. To Kairi's credit she tried to let her down gently but Belle jumped out of her arms and into the ankle length of water running her hand in the rainbow like trail the train had left._

_'Just like a mini Sora, that's the last thing the worlds need' laughed Riku mentally._

_The train let down just like before on the sand Belle stared up at it in amazement. _

_"Your chariot awaits, princess" laughed Riku as he made the 'shoo' gesture to Kairi making her growl scaring Riku a bit. She stepped onto the train and the engines began pumping power and the train turned and shot off like a rocket out of destiny Island's space. _

_The stars were incredible each passing one seemed to be brighter than the last Belle seemed to get bored after about ten minutes and she sat down next to Kairi, who wrapped her left arm around her pulling her close._

_Kairi's scent over came her it was so comforting and so relaxing she became slowly more and more enclosed in her warmth and she leaned in to rest her head on her soft chest and sighed as she bought her tiny arms around Kairi and sighing at how comfortable she was. _

_Kairi looked down at Belle in shock but smiled at how cute she was snuggling up to her. _

_'Would it be like this if Sora and I had children?' wondered Kairi._

_'I don't know Kairi maybe you should try and make some' said Namine with a giggle_

_'Where the hell have you been?' asked a slightly annoyed Kairi wondering about her nobodies absence _

_'Observing, it's really quite good high definition too" laughed Namine. _

_Belle spoke up._

_"Kairi, what big brother like when you were little?" asked a curious Belle with her eyes closed._

_Kairi giggled at her question._

_"Why would you want to know something like that?" asked Kairi. _

_"Cos, mummy say that I just like Sorwa, that right?" asked Belle._

_"Well he was very funny. He was very hyper. He was so cute and that big goofy smile, that always seemed to give me butterflies in my tummy" finished Kairi with a smile and a blush._

_"So you like big brother?" Belle asked bashfully._

_"Um well I um you see" she sighed knowing that she couldn't avoid the question. "Yes Belle I lov-like, I like your brother. You may be like Sora, but you are definitely a lot smarter" Kairi laughed nervously and wrapped hear arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. _

_"Go to sleep you enough questions" said Kairi with a laugh._

_"Okay Kaiwi well I can't wait to tell Sora that you like him" she sighed and drifted off to sleep._

_"I think he already knows, Belle. I'm just too scared to tell him" she sighed knowing that the girl had already fallen asleep._

_The train ride was pretty uneventful after the bombardment of questions that Belle had laid upon her. Even though she had hated to admit it the two year old was right, why she couldn't just tell Sora how she felt. Could she, would she, why not? The unknown the actual notion of it all it scared and excited her all at the same time._

_She….loved him._

_She giggled sweetly, curiosity fueled her desire and her desired fueled her curiosity. She wanted him and she knew it, she was just afraid of these new feelings she was experiencing. She wanted Sora. _

_She blushed at the thoughts down at Belle and thought about innocent puppies and ice cream. This was pretty much the only thing she could think off to get her mind of, of Sora. Or her lazy bum as she so often referred to him as._

_Suddenly the train jerked forward and Belle woke up, she clung to Kairi like a cat that had just had the living shit scared out it. But Kairi let out a sigh and looked down at the young girl with a smile on her face. She giggled a little and ran her fingers through the girl's hair, it was very soft she must have washed it. _

_"Hey, Belle sweetie, it's okay we're just here now. Everything is okay shhhh" said Kairi in a soothing voice she stroked the girls hair knowing that, that always calms her down, so it might work on Belle. She also knew that it always works with Sora but she was very lucky to not lose her hand in that spike mop her calls his hair._

_'That lazy bum is just too lazy to even bother getting it cut, but he does wash it though, at least' thought Kairi._

_Belle let out a relieved sigh as she let go of Kairi but she stilled had a firm grip on her miniskirt._

_"We no crash?" asked Belle_

_"No Belle were safe, come on" said Kairi as she lifted the girl gently up and they stepped off the train_

Flashback End

Kairi and Belle were greeted personally by Yen Sid.

"Well hello there young princess and sister of Sora" greeted Yen Sid in his monotone.

As he Kairi and Belle stood in front of the main entrance the Mysterious Tower.

"Hi!, you tall and have fuzzy face" giggled Belle as she tried to reach up and touch Yen Sid's beard but Yen Sid didn't even flinch. Kairi picked up Belle in a panic.

"Sorry sir, she doesn't know any better" said Kairi as she put down Belle and bowed to the respectable man in front of her. She then turned to her left and put her hands on her hips and gave Belle her mother look. "Belle we do not say hello to people like that, do we?" asked Kairi in a stern voice but of one that was full of patience. "No" said and ashamed Belle as she looked down at her feet. "What do you have to say for yourself" said Kairi as she looked in Yen Sid's direction. "I'm sorry mister, you have nice face" said a very sincere Belle. Kairi looked up at Yen Sid with a smile on her face, he smiled back.

"Apology accepted fair young maiden" said Yen Sid in his happy voice which sounded just like his normal voice.

Belle smiled and looked up at him "What that?" asked Belle in childlike innocence.

"Never mind child, your older brother is staying in the room on the blue level, my girls will show you to him" said Yen Sid as he clicked his fingers and the green, blue and orange fairies appeared.

"Hello there dearies" said the green fairy.

"My, they are cute" said the blue fairy.

"Let's go dears" said the orange fairy.

All the fairies waved their wands and they were transported in front two doors next to each other in a blue hallway. Only the blue fairy was there, probably because it was called the blue hallway.

Goofy and Aiden's snoring could be heard throughout the hall way.

"Your room is this one on the left deary, Kairi, Sora-dear is in that room there, Donald-dear, Goofy-dear and Aiden-dears' rooms are down the hall" said the blue fairy as she grabbed Belle by the hand and lead her to the room next to Sora's. Belle giggled as she was lifted gently up off the ground and she waved to Kairi. The fairy used her wand to open the door.

'That actually worked for once' mentally laughed the blue fairy.

"Bye Belle" chirped Kairi as she waved to her little travelling companion.

"Bye Bye Kai" laughed the little as she flew into the room to be tucked in by the magical fairy.

The blue fairy came out five minutes to find Kairi still had the same look on her face she had only gotten so far as to put her hand on the knob.

"You have to move sometime, dear" said the Blue fairy as she glided next to Kairi in front of the door.

"But I don't know what to say to him, what to do, how to act, I don't know" said Kairi not taking a breath she was breathing rapidly her hands were sweaty and she had a blush on her face and butterflies were present in her tummy.

"Take a breath dear, Sora-dear would be happy to see you. Just be yourself" finished the fairy as she charged magic to her small wand.

"But wait what if I…..

"Just be you Kairi-dear" said a fading blue fairy as she sparkled away.

She sighed and will a shaking hand reached up and grabbed the knob again. Her sweaty hands made it hard for her to turn it but she slowly managed. She pushed the door open and it squeaked a bit. She flinched a little but sighed when she heard snoring that sounded very familiar. She said and peak her head into the little opening she had made in the door.

She whispered "Sora, Sora you awake" her response was a grunt and then more snoring. She struggled to keep down a giggle but a little one escaped her.

She sighed and walked out down the hall way to her room.

**1 hour later**

There was an electrical storm, this world was so small and the barrier was so close to his inhabitants. That sometimes it's hard to keep it shape. With no gravitational pull to keep the barrier in place. Only magic kept it in place, sometimes the forces of magic and science would mix. Those two don't really go together. Thus creating an electrical storm.

Kairi hated thunder. She always hated it, she was deathly scared of it. she began to shake she really hated the sound. That's why she loved Destiny Islands so much, the sun was always shining.

She got out of her bed. Her bare feet touching the cold floor. As she got out of her room. Snoring still echoed through the walls.

She sneaked down the hall way she stopped in front of Sora's room. Lightly snoring. She bit her lip as thunder could be heard in the back. She put her hand on the knob. She hesitated, another clang of thunder pushed her off the edge. She quickly opened the door.

She walked up to his sleeping form and looked down at his relaxed and gentle features. She smiled on her face adjourned a blush but she ignored it. She reached up to his soft face and ran her hand across his face gently and the she moved up to his hair.

"Sora…..Sora…lazy bum" she wasn't getting a response.

As she moved down to his ticklish spot a little more down from his ears on his neck. His eyes shot wide open and his movements were quicker than any normal human could comprehend. He spirited his Keyblade into existence he had a firm grip on her hand his Keyblade was pressed up to what looked like to him was a shadow.

"What the fuck do you want? Are you here to fight? Is this a part of the test?" asked Sora to his intruder but a confused look came on his face when her heard the intruder wail. Tears streaming down onto his Kingdom Key.

A thunderbolt illuminated light through Sora's window. Reveal Sora in just his small boxers. But more importantly a look of guilt appeared on Sora's face as Kairi crying she was sobbing uncontrollably as the hard metal pressed roughly against her neck.

"Kairi, I-I'm so sorry, Kairi" said Sora in a panic as he grabbed her as he spirited away his Keyblade and bought her onto the bed he sat up against the headboard Kairi lay in his chest Sora legs to either side of her. He stroked her hair and pulled her in close cradling her like a precious gem. She let out more sobs as she cuddled into his chest.

Sora was almost unable to breath at how close she got him, she was truly incredible. He inhaled deeply and took in her strawberry perfume, so enticing, so wonderful, so her. He wouldn't have heard an earthquake at this point in time. All he could register in his brain was to try and rectify what he had unknowingly done to Kairi.

"I-I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to s-scare y-you" said a guilty Kairi as more tears streamed down her face her red hair went into her face covering her facial features.

"No Kairi, it was nobody's fault it's just that I've never felt safe at night sleeping in different worlds so I'm always alert" said Sora in a guilty tone as he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She tilted her head up to look at his face to be entranced by his cerulean orbs. She let out another small sob and cuddled up her face to his neck. She inhaled deeply, his scent his earthly scent filling her nostrils.

"S-Sora….

She whispered as her face leaned up and his moved slowly down his hot breath on hers. Her breathing became rapid and uneven. Her stomach riddled with butterflies. She was falling deeper and deeper under his spell. Her eyes twinkled as a blush appeared on her face. She moved her right hand to his bare peck and he shivered at her gentle touch it sent electric shocks throughout his body.

She then moved it up on his cheek and he put his right hand on the back of her head entangling her ruby locks in his hand and bought her into a deep passionate loving filled kiss. So many emotions came up inside her.

She pulled away. Sora had a confused look on his face.

"Did I do it wrong?" asked Sora. Kairi giggled at him. Another clang of thunder.

She looked flinched at the sound.

"Kairi, are you afraid. Of the thunder?" asked Sora with a look of understanding.

"I-I'll please Sora, can I, please stay?" she asked him in a frightened tone.

"Of, course you can, there's plenty of room" Kairi smiled as she moved off Sora.

She turned over and faced away from him.

"Don't get any ideas, lazy bum" she yawned as she closed her eyes.

**1 hour later**

"Sorwa…..Sorwa…..big brother I need help, I'm scared" said a frightened voice in the dark by the sound of it, it was a little girl. She clutched the comforter on top of her bed sheets on her four poster bed that dominated her room which was exactly the same as all the other rooms near her.

Belle had a really scary nightmare she had woken up in a cold sweat, it was about her big brother and Kairi she was running, and running. Every time she caught up to Sora or Kairi they would be swallowed up by these black dog things. Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed the comforter taking it with her; she was in a night gown that was supplied to her by the fairy. It was blue of course as soft as silk and it came down to her ankles it had buttons on it as well.

She got up out of her massive bed she went to step out of the bed but her being only small and the bed being at least couple of inches off the ground and in her confused and frightened state she forgot about the trouble she had when she tried to get in her bed in the first place. She went to put her tiny foot on the carpet below but as she went to take a step there was no floor and she fell out of bed comforter in hand. She landed on her belly and her face. She tried to put on a brave face but her lip quivered and she choke a little and wailed a tiny bit it wasn't loud per say but it was just enough for it to make small echo.

Kairi was in heaven. She had a really comfortable pillow. Kairi was lying on her right side facing the window Sora was laying the same way his hand wrapped around her tiny frame protectively.

Her eyes snapped open. She slowly looked up to see Sora's sleeping face.

'What, how, Sora' thought Kairi as a blush on her face intensified tenfold.

"Sorwa…..Sorwa…..big brother I need help, I'm scared" said a frightened voice and then a thud and a wail could be heard.

'Belle' thought Sora.

Sora's eyes shot open and he quickly and swiftly removed his hands from hers untangled her hair that he had in his face moved away from her perfect warmth and onto the lukewarm carpet below.

She heard Belle wail she had the same reaction as Sora, Sora was struggling into some black pants. Not bothering about the shirt as he burst out the door. Kairi on the other hand was a little pissed off as she had no other alternative than Sora's jacket. So she was in her small shirt a thin T shirt and Sora's waist length jacket. She zipped it up and found it a little tight around her breasts.

'Ah fuck it'

She zipped it up as best she could but she couldn't get it around her breasts. So the jacket was only big enough to come just under them. She frowned at the sight. But brushed it off because it just covered her red small short shorts that she always wore under her miniskirt.

She walked out the door and into the blue hallway. She turned to her right and she realized that Belle's door was open. She tiptoed in to see the corner lamb had been turned on and Sora had picked up Belle and she was bobbing her up and down trying to calm her down. Kairi noticed the little graze on her leg and let out a sigh.

'So that's why she's kicking up such a fuss that thud must have been when she feel over' though Kairi.

"Sora look at her leg" said Kairi as she pointed to the little carpet burn she had.

Sora let out a 'oh' and set Belle down on the bed. Sora in the past two years never really had any medical training only relying on potions and his Keyblade.

Belle was still sniffing which made Sora frown he didn't like seeing someone he was so close to being pain.

"Hey Belle, you wanna see something cool?" asked Sora with a smile. Belle's mood perked up at the notion of something cool she nodded her head she peered up at him her eyes puffy and red from the crying.

Sora scooted closer to Belle he put his left arm around her and held his right hand out in front of him. Kairi joined the pair on the bed sitting on Belle's left side the opposite side to Sora. Sora's hand lit up in a white light as he spirited his Keyblade to his hand the Kingdom Key shone proudly in the moonlight.

"Woooo, what that?" cooed Belle as she tried to grab it but Kairi gently put her hand on hers before she could.

"That's very sharp Belle, no touching. I should know, right Sora" said Kairi, Sora chuckled nervously.

"Here Belle I'll make the pain go away" said Sora as he bent his Keyblade to the left it began glowing green and he gently touched it on the carpet burn, Belle shivered as the cold steel hit her tender skin. But giggled as the green began to materialize into tendrils or vines the wrapped around her sore tickling her. She squirmed a bit but Sora held her still, she was ticklish everywhere. The vines soon receded back into the mystical weapon and it glowed green one more time before flashing white and being spirited away. The wound was completely gone and Belle appeared astonish.

"Wo real magic you know magic Sorwa" said an astonished Belle.

"Yes I do Belle, you wanna see…..

"No Sora, it's time to go to sleep. Sora can show you more magic in the morning right now you, young missy, need to go to bed it's two in the morning" stated Kairi as she grabbed Belle and put her in her bed she tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

Sora looked down at the scene and smiled.

'Wow, skills' thought Sora but those thoughts only conjured up a blush.

"Sorwa you kiss me goodnight" asked Belle with a giggle as she grabbed Sora's spiky hair. Sora smiled and winced a bit as she pulled on his hair making Kairi snicker.

Sora took her hand gently and set it to the side he leaned down and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. His hair covering a bit of her face.

"Night, Belle" said Sora soothingly Belle's eyes began to close and a minute later she drifted off to sleep.

Sora looked down and smiled lovingly a Belle but looked to his right to see Kairi with a big grin on her face. She walked out the room as she got out the door she bolted to Sora's room and jumped on the bed in a fit of giggles. Sora walked in after her in a huff he had his arms cross a pout adjourned his face.

"What's so funny princess?" asked a grumpy Sora.

"Who knew that the great and powerful Keyblade master is a softy" laughed Kairi as she held her sides.

Sora growled at her comment. But as he soon got over it and looked down at her with a wild grin on his face. "You know Kai I do remember those ticklish spots you have" laughed Sora as he jumped on the bed with Kairi and began tickling her again. This time her feet her neck her arm pits her tummy everywhere.

"N-No S-Sora stop, S-Sora" she giggled uncontrollably.

After their giggling fest Sora and Kairi finally settled down for some sleep they both stripped down to their pajamas Kairi faced Sora she had her head rested on her chest listening to his strong heart beat. Letting his warmth and the rhythm of his breath slowly entice her to sleep.

'Best, night, ever' thought Kairi.

Morning came swiftly the sun peaked over the endless forest of stars obliterating them making way for the light. Sora and Kairi were still in the same position both of them hadn't moved an inch way to comfortable too.

Queue Kairi's theme

Kairi looked up to see Sora sleeping face his hair swaying in the wind the window had been opened no doubt the fairies had come along and opened it. Aw well she reached up to touch his cheek he really looked so cute while he slept like a child. Sora's face scrunched up a bit and he let out a relaxed sigh a smile began to appear on his face. She poked him giggling. He smiled even more and grabbed her hand.

"Good morning lazy bum" laughed Kairi as she ran her hand across Sora's face.

"Good morning yourself princess, man if I would have woken up to you on my adventures I would be way more motivated" laughed Sora .

"What, the lazy bum too lazy to move out of bed" said Kairi as she moved her hand from his chest to point to her lips.

End Kairi's theme queue laughter and merriment

But their little moment was abruptly ended by a knock at the door.

"Sora-dear it's time to get up and if Kairi-dear is in there with you both of you need to get up now" said a giggle voice which was accompanied by a chuckle.

"Sora get your lazy ass out here now, don't make come in there really don't wanna catch you both in bed with each other" laughed a very familiar voice, Riku.

"Sora's busy Riku so piss off" giggled Kairi as she pulled the covers over them and began to move to Sora's lips, who was Sora to complain.

"Guys I'm serious I'm coming in, now" said a very uncomfortable Riku.

"In a minute" laughed Sora.

"Your exam starts in ten minutes Sora" said a panicked Riku.

"Come in if you want" laughed Kairi which was accompanied by a giggle and a moan.

"Okay" came a different voice.

Aiden casually walked past Riku and the fairy and burst into Sora's room. to see kairi on top of Sora the covers over them.

"No Aiden-

Riku tried to stop the blonde. But it was to late.

"Hey guys, did you two do the dance with no pants last night" laughed Aiden as he looked

"What the fuck man" screamed Sora.

"Aiden you idiot you weren't suppose to come in you-

"SORA YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR EXAM, GET UP NOW!" said a menacing voice.

"YES MASTER" screamed Sora as he heard Yen Sid's voice he jumped out of bed and scrambled to find his clothes Kairi couldn't stop laughing at the comical scene.

"Don't just sit there bloody giggling get ya clothes on" screamed a frantic Sora as he threw Kairi's mini skirt at her. He scrambled out the door fully dressed and ready for action Kairi had decided to go get Belle.

Sora stood tall and rigid in front of Yen Sid who had a smile on his face.

"First I think congratulations are in order" said Yen Sid making everyone laugh.

"Waita go Sora, we didn't know you had it in ya" laughed Riku still in his cloak.

"Hahaha yupee were proud of ya Sora" laughed Goofy which in turn made Donald laugh.

"Good job deary" laughed the orange fairy making them all giggle.

"Aw man anyone else wanna take a dig" said a teased and verbally beaten Sora.

Aiden was about to say something but Riku put his gloved hand on his mouth.

"Aw it wasn't that bad lazy bum" laughed Kairi.

'So what did I miss?' asked a voice in Sora's head.

_'You have no idea Roxy' laughed a voice in Kairi's head._

Sora and Kairi heard their nobodies conversing but they would have to worry about that later.

"Sora come with me" said Yen Sid as he got up and jumped out the window.

Sora jumped on Yen Sid's desk and jumped out the window without hesitation.

Kairi wanted to leap out the window and follow Sora.

"You can't interfere Kairi, don't worry he's survived far worse than this, have faith" said a Riku with a smile.

Sora and Yen Sid were both engulfed in a sparkle like dust similar to the stuff you can get from Neverland.

"Sit in the meditating position Sora, we are going to delve deep in your mind and we are going to release your hidden potential. If it's meant to be, you will become a master" said Yen Sid Sora did as he was told and crossed his legs and closed his eyes calming himself. Red lightning cracked around him and a visible ball of energy surrounded him.

Yen Sid put his finger on Sora's forehead. "Now open, and awaken" shouted Yen Sid as the entire world was engulfed in a white light.

A white room a tall throne that dominated a room a young boy about sixteen lay there sleeping.

'NOW OPEN AND AWAKEN' the voice resonated through the young boy's mind as he opened his azure eyes. He moved his hand up to his chest and smiled and looked down.

"My heart it's…..

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Oh who could that be, I wonder. As always **review **and let me know what you think. Next chapter. We have the mark of mastery exam. Gonna be good. Awesome even, I hope. So let me know what you think about this chapter.

Aj-kun asks do you think Sora and Kairi will get together in the actual game. Or will she get together with Riku?


	8. Exam and The Special Keyblades

What's up readers hope you are all eager to see what happens in this chapter. The jumping off point of this story. This is where it all begins. Where the journey starts. The…I don't got anymore. But you get the point!

Okay another important notice is that an up and coming idea from my buddy Yamichaos27. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. But I'll point it out at the end of the chapter. I take no credit for the idea. It was all his genius.

Lets rock some Keyblade Wars yaaaaaaaaaa!

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Blonde spiky hair, cerulean eyes. He wore a jacket, white on the right side and black on the left. Also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. It only went down to his waist though. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath this, he wears a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. It was gold plated and appeared to have many angular workings on it that stuck out. On the top half of armour the pattern all revolved around a ying yang symbol that appeared to be a button the straps wrapped around his upper body.

"My heart...it's...whole again...

The boy smiled as he looked up and put both his hands on the left side of his chest.

"I wonder how long I've been asleep, a lot has probably happened. WAIT. What about Aqua and Terra and that creep Xehanort. Wonder if we won I mean Terra wouldn't lose...would he. Oh well guess I have to just find out for myself...oh great now I'm crazy...I'm actually talking to myself how-

He felt a pull, something was calling to him, something needed his help.

He jumped off into the middle of the white room.

'Wow there have been a lot of battles here. Wonder who won, the good guys of course...I hope' he felt the pull again.

'Oh right'

He held his right hand out and in a flash summoned his Keyblade. It was different to all the other ones in existents because of its unique grip. He held his Keyblade backward as the Key only had half a hand grip. It was medium length the half of a handle protector was a golden colour and the hand grip was a silver colour. The actual blade was black it was and odd shape first on the top of the handle the blade came back to a sharpened point. Then going forward it when straight then dipped down a bit. Then staying true until the end of the blade. A smaller oval shape finished it. On the oval it had five blunt points around it. The five one being the biggest and wear a light was emanating from.

"Come on" he said when he was completely engulfed n light. When the flash was gone just sparkles remained.

"Kaiwi, is big brother okay. I didn't know people could fly. Doesn't he fall?" asked Belle in a concerned voice as she sat on Kairi's lap. Who was disobediently sitting in Yin Sid's awesome chair. Well more like throne.

"I don't know Belle, I...just hope he's okay" said Kairi in a panicked voice.

Riku stood by the door way leaning against the wall he had his arms crossed and a massive grin on his face.

'I'd say that he's almost done and in record time too. That heart of his, repairing a heart is a risky business, he never seises to amaze me...Sora. But big goof. But there's still that battle, man that woman's tough even her name is badass' inwardly laughed Riku.

Sat against the wall one of his arms was leaning on his knee. He still had his cloak on much to his annoyance.

'I hope Sora doesn't get beat to bad by her. She's crazy, Riku didn't stand a chance' thought Aiden with a chuckle.

"Garwsh, I hope that Sora's okay, I reckon that, that der exam is a lot tougher than Riku lead on" said Goofy as he held his gloved hand to his chin.

"He's okay" was all that Donald said.

"So has he passed yet?" came a new voice from the door way.

"YOUR MAJESTY" screamed Donald and Goofy as the scrambled in front of the king. But in their hast they fell flat on their faces.

"Hehehe, funny" giggled Belle.

They quickly scrambled to their feet their hands in salute.

"What's up Mickey?" asked Riku in a casual tone. Making Goofy's and Donald's jaws drop, Belle giggled again.

Mickey wears a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest he wears a short-sleeved shirt that is seems to be the same black, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. His pants are red and quite baggy. The pockets have white lining. Similar to Goofy, the front of Mickey's pant legs are pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes here are also yellow, but the tips and lower halves are black and the soles are white. Each shoe has two blue straps that intersect over the top of the shoe.

"Not bad, how's the goof ball doing?" laughed Mickey making Kairi growl.

"HEY, only I can call Sora a goof ball, you hear" yelled Kairi. Buuuuut she really didn't know what she said until unfortunately.

"Wait I mean...

"We all heard you Kairi" said everyone in unison making everyone laugh.

Mickey let out a sigh.

"Riku, Aiden you both need to come with me outside for a second" Riku nodded and Aiden shrugged as the three walked out.

"Now let's see your skill with that blade, Sora" said Yen Sid. "Your Keyblade is hidden among all these rusted Keyblades of the old masters. You must first find yours. Remember the light will lead you to the key you seek" said Yen Sid as he disappeared.

"How the hell can I show you when all I can see is Keyblades how the hell can I tell which one is mine" yelled Sora.

He had been transported to what is understanding was a battle where many battles were fought in the first great Keyblade War. Apparently there had been many Keyblade wielders before him well with the amount of keys and his hidden among them he would have had to guess. He also had to guess that the figure was a woman, her large bust and feminie figure and voice gave it away.

_'Dang, she's quick,'_ Sora thought as he looked from the figure before him cloaked in black and then to his Keyblade, which was somewhere in the sea of Keyblades he saw that stretched as far as the eye could see 'Wear are ya buddy_?' _he asked silently he scanned out over the thousands, even millions of Keyblades, thinking through idea after idea to get his weapon back.

"Wo it looks like you're in trouble Sora" laughed a voice from behind him.

"Is that you Ven?" asked the cloaked figure she moved forward a few paces but stopped herself, almost as if she wasn't trying to give herself away, whoever she was.

"Wa who are you?" asked Sora.

"Don't take your eyes of your opponent little one" said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure charged a Sora holding cocking her blue Keyblade back only to be met with Ven's. Sora couldn't believe it his heart began to feel warmth as if something was

Then a perfect idea suddenly crashed into Sora's mind causing a slight smile to curl inconspicuously at his lips

"Well Sora it seems you have a friend you're like a magnet. Isn't that right Venny" said the mysterious cloaked woman as sparks flickered between the four blades.

"Hey my name is Ventus got it" said Ventus in a strained voice as he held the woman back.

"Wow Venny you're really strong. I bet you would give Terra a run for his money. You've finally put on some muscle" laughed the woman.

Then a perfect idea suddenly crashed into Sora's mind causing a slight smile to curl inconspicuously at his lips 'Wait, magnet that's it' a light bulb seemed to go off on Sora's head.

'Yep he's got it the Keyblades are very, very picky about their wielders only one can wield a specific Keyblade after all it's the Key who chooses it's lock and the hand that guides it into battle' thought Yen Sid with a smile as he hovered above the Keyblade Graveyard.

'I say bringing her back was pure genius on my part, yer buddy'

He held out his hand and thought of the Keyblade falling into his fingertips. He focused on the feeling of the handle as it slid its way into his hand and the slick feeling of the handle and the weight he was so accustomed to holding in his one hand. The second he thought of it, the easier it was to imagine his weapon appearing in his hand out of thin air and it was little surprise when the weapon disappeared from somewhere in the mass of Keyblades that they were fighting in the middle of.

Sora's head rose in triumph as the Keyblade flew to his grasp and he leaped up with surprising speed to deliver a blow upon his adversary. The figure in black leaped back a safe distance to save herself from dodging another surprise attack, instead of trying to inflict a devastating one of his own.

"I'll give you that one kid but you're nowhere near as tough as the ones who have come before" she laughed as she held her Keyblade forward at the group.

"Who are you?!" Sora called jumping up and throwing his Keyblade defensively to the side of him he got into his stance he bent his knees his left arm in front of him. He face to the side and his right arm was with his Kingdom behind him. Despite trying to make his voice firm and commanding, it cracked and instead sounded like a childish call.

"Wow Sora, and you looked so cool before" laughed Ven.

"Okay wait before we start who are?" asked Sora in a confused tone.

"Im Ventus but you can call me Ven, Sora" said Ven as he held his left hand out Sora took it without hesitation. He felt a connection to this boy.

"Alright, lets crush her" said Ven with a smile.

Sora nodded and got back into his battle stance as did Ven who opted to face his opponent he had his knees bent his left hand in a fist to his side his hand holding the Keyblade by his face.

"What good will my name do you?" the cloaked figure laughed she charged at the group with menacing speed. Ven jumped and met her blade with his she used Ven's blade as a vault she flipped over Ven using her blade on his as a base throwing Ven off balance falling forward but quickly used the air recovery move to regain his balance.

Sora held his Keyblade in front of her and they traded blows. Sora was parrying all her strikes until Ven came at her left side. He swung but she disappeared back to her original position.

Both of them regrouped and jumped back and got into their respective fighting stances.

"Excellent teamwork" she said holding her Keyblade in front of her again.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sora answered preparing his weapon.

"Do you think you're the only one that can wield a Keyblade? There are many, many others. So many that your mind couldn't even dream of, look around all these blade were once full of life all united under one banner to protect the worlds. Every one of these blades had a master" said the figure lunging forward at a confused Sora

She managed to close the gap between her and the boys in a blink of an eye. Sora only had enough time to defend against her attack. She pushed Sora back while an invisible force pushed Ven into the mess of Keyblades. Their weapons began to sing as they clashed against one another raining sparks all around them. She relentlessly slammed her weapon at Sora. He was prepared and managed to keep a steady stream of his own attacks, directed at her. They moved about in the air above the broken Keys as if in a deadly dance that neither would back down.

As their feet glided across the high speed air currents taking swift and sudden steps in completely different directions, their arms echoed with the vibrations that radiated from their weapons as they clashed in all different directions about them

"Ah quit with the games!" yelled Sora as he took one final slash only to be parried one-handedly with ease.

"Wow you're really temperamental" laughed the Keyblade master in a mocking tone despite her change of fighting stance.

"Burst" yelled Ven as he stood up iin the mess of Keyblades. They scattered in all different directions.

Ven charged at her aiming for her midsection she dodged it and tried to give him a swing of her own. He bent backward to have Sora use him as leverage. He put his hand on his chest completely spinning around to deliver a kick to the attackers face. Or so they thought just as his foot was about to make contact she disappeared again.

"Not again" yelled Sora

Sora disappeared as well. Once the cloaked figure had reappeared Sora appeared behind her with his Keyblade pointed at her head. Lightning dancing around it. Sora looked shocked at his speed. But Ven just had a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Ha! Now show me your face!" Sora commanded in a dangerous tone as he pointed at his enemy's head. He kept a small smile on his face until something happened that he hadn't expected at all. His enemy actually began laughing as he turned around and pulled the hood completely back. Sora could feel his own jaw drop as he stared into the face of his opponent.

"Who are you?" he asked but didn't get an answer as the girl disappeared evaporating in nothing but a puddle remained.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Sora in frustration.

"That's enough" said Yen Sid as he hovered back down to the dirt ground. Only to be joined by the mysterious woman who hovered down with him. Her shoulder length hair blue hair and blue eyes were a juxtaposed to her dark cloaked attire.

She landed a little more closer to the group then Yen Sid did.

"What I don't get a hug Venny" laughed the woman as she held her arms out.

"AQUA!" shouted Ven as he dispelled his Keyblade and jumped at Aqua and to his surprise he was taller than her.

"Wo I-I-I'm taller t-than you" said Ven as he held her to his chest. He couldn't help but splutter in between sobs and cries.

"Wo yourself you got tall Venny" laughed Aqua as she moved her hands up and down his back soothingly.

"You guys know each other?" asked Sora.

"Sora I'm actually 9 years your senior, I did have a life before your heart repaired mine ya know" laughed Ven as he let go of Aqua.

"You look my age, though" said Sora.

"You have not aged Aqua the realm of darkness runs around time. And Ven you have a choice you can either stay eighteen or you can return to your original age. If you choose to return to your original age you can keep your current body and all the experience that you have gained through Sora or you can remain eighteen, the legal drinking age" laughed Yin Sid.

"Argh that's all well and good master, but I think I would like to go back to my original age of sixteen, I don't think I'm ready to drink" laughed Ven. Yen Sid nodded and clicked his fingers a blue light surround Ven for a second then dissipated a second later leaving behind a trail of sparkles. He didn't look any different nor did he feel different but he decided not to question him.

"Now for the matter at hand if you passed or not. I did not intend it but both of you have taken the exam" he turned to Ven

"Ven for showing awareness on the battle field and your courage to protect your friends. You have shown the Mark of Mastery, you pass, you are now a Keyblade Master" stated Yen Sid.

"YESSSSSS, Ven Keyblade Master. That sounds so coooool" yelled Ven only to be bonked on the head by Aqua.

"You're still a kid" laughed Aqua.

"Eh whatever floats ya boat, Ven" laughed Yen Sid.

"Hey what about me?" asked Sora.

"Ah Sora….you done well to hold your own against Aqua despite the fact that you had help. But your hotheadedness and in patience will cost you. You have…

"WHAT"S TAKING THEM SO LONG" shouted Kairi still in Yen Sid's seat.

"There finished" said Riku and Mickey in unison.

"How do you…

"I PASSED, I PASSED, I PASSED" yelled a voice.

The entire world flashed and five figures appeared in the office.

"WA" both Goofy and Donald fell on their faces.

This made everyone laugh.

Sora was busy doing a victory dance in the middle of the room.

"SORA YOU JERK" screamed Kairi as she jumped over the table and tackled Sora. Making him fall on his ass. She stood over him with an angry look on her face.

"How could you be so reckless, jumping out a window….really" yelled Kairi as she grabbed his jacket and stood over him. His face was inches away from hers. Making him blush but she didn't seem to care she was about to open her mouth again when they heard a cough from behind them. It was Yen Sid sitting back in his chair.

"S-s-sorry sir" said and embarrassed Kairi. As she let Sora go she turned around and faced him. She bowed in aplology.

"Wow Sora you got your ass beat by girl" laughed Ven.

"Idiot" said Aqua as she bonked him on the head….again.

"I believe introductions are in order….

"I'm Ventus….but you can call me Ven" said Ven as she pointed to his chest with his thumb. He didn't even wait for Yen Sid to finish.

"I'm Aqua, it's nice to meet you all"

"Riku" stoic as ever

"I'm Mickey mouse, nice to see your awake Ven. And it's good to see you out of the dark realm Aqua" laughed Mickey.

"Back at ya Mickey" laughed Ven. Aqua just smiled and nodded.

"Donald Duck" said Donald with a smile.

"Goofy too" said Goofy as happy as ever.

"Me next me next. I'm Belle I like Key….Key…

"Keyblades" said Kairi.

"Ya that those" said Belle with a smile Kairi was about to correct her again but just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm Kairi" said Kairi in a friendly tone and a smile.

"Aiden" said Aiden with a friendly smile.

Next it was Sora's turn.

"I'm So-

"WE KNOW" yelled everyone making Sora freeze.

"Aw man" everyone laughed in hysterics even Yen Sid chuckled.

"Now that you are both masters you are both entitled to privileges which in my leniency which I have already granted. You will both be given your very own Gummi Ship. Which Sora has access to" stated Yen Sid.

"No thanks, I got my board and besides. I'd probably break it, I mean it's nothing short of a miracle that Sora hasn't already broken his" laughed Ven.

This made Sora growl and everyone nod and laugh in agreement.

"And Keyblade armor which Aqua and Ven have already been granted but you Sora require some" Yen Sid held his arm out in a stop gesture at Sora and on his shoulder appeared a red shoulder plate. It lined with gold the rest was red. It was an odd shape similar to Ven's. The button to activate the armor outlined with gold but the actual button was red.

"Cooooooool" said a wowed Sora as he touched and poked the armor.

"Wait don't….

To late Sora had found the button.

Sora's armor was pretty badass. There wasn't a hint of skin. All the way up to his neck was black and gold armor plated Keyblade armor. Gold and red plates of armor designed to protected against the most devastating of attacks. His entire mid section was red highlighting his abs they melded to his body. His shoulder protectors were gold and black in the middle. He had black and gold boots and red and black shin guards highlighted with golden metal. He had black gloves and red arm protectors his biceps and triceps were covered in black and gold armor as well. His helmet had two pieces on top of it that stuck upward thinning off to a point. The top half of the helmet at the front, in front of his eyes came down half and stuck out further than the bottom half as it came up to meet the top half just underneath it. He had two gold plates that came around his neck.

"So what do you think Sora?" asked Yen Sid.

"Man it's hot in here!" yelled Sora making everyone fall anime style. Yen Sid quickly scrambled up onto his chair and cleared his throat.

"Hm yes well, Ven and Sora you'll be needing these" said Yen Sid as he nodded at them Sora's armor disappeared as he Ven had the same black cloaks as Riku's and Aqua's.

"Wait organization cloaks, but were the good guys" protested Sora.

"These are actually only meant to be worn by Keyblade Masters" stated Riku.

"But they're really ugly" said Aiden.

"The worlds are in trouble again, new threat, another journey" started Mickey making a gesture with his hand to continue.

"I was getting to that" Yen Sid cleared his throat again. "Xehanort is gathering followers, he's going to start a war. You're job is to liberate the worlds that he has flooded with darkness. He has a Keyblade as well and has discovered how to open the keyholes. So locking them hasn't done the world any good. I believe your already aquainted with one of his warriors, young Aiden" said Yen Sid in his stoic tone.

Aiden growled. Riku put his hand on his shoulder. He turned to Riku and nodded.

"Here we go again" said Sora with a smile.

"This time Sora you must take on an apprentice, I recommend the young princess of heart, she can wield a Keyblade as well. Riku you are going to take on one as well, Aiden"

Sora and Kairi smiled.

"WHAT!" yelled Aiden and Riku in unison.

"Why do I have to baby sit him master"

"Ha baby sit, I'd say it's the other way around I don't know how you are even able to fight with such a girly hair style" laughed Aiden.

"Your one to talk, you look like you bleach your hair" shot Riku.

"Pffft what about you old man, you have white hair, what's up with that" said Aiden as he got in Riku's face.

"It's silver you little s-

"Hey!" shouted Kairi. "There is a young girl in the room, block head" she growled at Riku.

"ENOUGH" exclaimed Yen Sid as he slammed his hands on his desk. "You don't have a choice Riku you are to take him on as an apprentice, that's an order. Aiden is vital to our side he is much different from you and Sora. As I'm sure Mickey has explained. This is important Riku" nodded Yen Sid. Riku sighed and nodded as did Aiden.

"You have a day and a half before you set out on your journeys. I recommend that you go home to get your affairs in order" said Yen Sid as he snapped his fingers and a Gummi ship appeared outside hovering in the view of the window.

"Awesome….

Sora gaped at the ship like a fish. "Hey that's my ship"

"Duh" said Yen Sid as he tossed Sora a remote with a few buttons on it one big blue on a green one and red one.

He pushed the small red button and he beamed himself, Ven, Aqua, kairi and Belle onto the ship.

"Donald, Goofy would you mind bringing the ship around?" asked Mickey as she tossed Donald the keys.

"NO problem sir" said Donald as he and Goofy saluted the King. They both walked out.

"Great, now how are we gonna get to the islands?" asked Aiden.

"Wait I have something to talk to you about before you rush off, summon your Keyblades" said Yen Sid.

"How do I do that?" asked Aiden.

"Just let the blade fall into your hands" explained Riku.

"Oh, great that's very helpful, master" said Aiden in a sarcastic tone.

He breathed in and extended both his arms out. They both flashed into existence. The lionheart appeared in his right hand and Angels Twilight appeared in his left.

"Wohoo, you were actually right" exclaimed Aiden as he bought both blades to his sides.

"Thanks, glad you have faith in me, my young apprentice" said Riku with a smug smile.

Aiden mumbled something.

Yen Sid snapped his fingers and both blades lifted from his hands and floated in between his desk and the three Keyblade wielders.

"These blades, are different. Like most Keyblades they chose the master. But not in this circumstance" Yen Sid snapped his fingers and the blades went rigid.

"These blades and your destiny have been intertwined even before you were born" Aiden looked a bit shocked as did Mickey and Riku.

"There is a prophecy. It goes like this" Yen Sid took a deep breath.

"The light and dark will wage war. The one who walks the dawn" he looked at Riku. "Will lead the one who walks to twilight to his destiny. The keys that he holds will either bring ultimate destruction" Angels Twilight flashed. "Or salvation" then Lionheart did.

Mickey and Riku looked awe struck.

Aiden smiled. "Cool" he laughed in amusement.

Yen Sid smiled. "Glad you feel that way. Now these blades carry a heavy burden on the user. They are different from all the others in existence. They are alive, they feel they think and they have emotions and their one personalities" explained Yen Sid.

"So, do I get to meet them?" asked Aiden.

Yen Sid nodded. "Hold out your hands" both blades quickly flung back into his hands. Aiden was immediately pulled into a mindscape. It was nothing but pure white. Only two things could seen. Lionheart and Angels Twilight.

**"Welcome, little Aiden"**

**"We've been waiting, forever, ya know" came another voice. **

"Wait where are you?" asked Aiden as he quickly whipped around looking for someone.

**"We are right in front of you, idiot" said a rough voice.**

**"Over hear blondie, wow are master is really clueless" laughed a nice voice**

"Idiot? Clueless? Who do you think you're dealing with you stupid pieces of metal?" growled Aiden.

**"Ha, do not try and goad me into an argument, boy"**

**"You wanna go, I'll smack a bitch up"**

"Pfft, I'll take you both on" yelled Aiden. "Expect I've got no idea how to fight a pair of sticks"

Two growls echoed throughout the world. A black light engulfed Angels Twilight and a White engulfed Lionheart.

Two figures appeared. Angels Twilight was taller than Lionheart and had a broad figure. They were both male made obvious by their figures. They both were wearing black cloaks and had their hoods up.

"Oh, that's…..

**"Totally awesome because we are fucking awesome" said the figure on the right. **

**"Grovel at are feet boy, you should be grateful to us in our true forms" the figure on the left. **

"Mhmm, whatever, ya know. It is really rude not to show your faces" said Aiden with a smile.

**"Right you are, boy" the figure on the left pulled his hood back. **

Twilight was the larger of the two. He had long blonde hair and red eyes. He had scares on his and had very mature features. His eyes pierced right through Aiden like a pair of daggers.

"Well I know who the friendly one is" laughed Aiden the other figure joined him.

**"He's got ya there Twilight" Twilight scowled at his companion. **

Lionheart pulled his hood off. He wasn't as scary as Twilight. He had friendly green eyes that were full of life. He had long brown hair but unlike Twilight he had bangs. He had really friendly features and unlike the scowl that Twilight had he had a nice smile.

**"You can call me…superman" laughed the young man. **

**Twilight growled. **

"How bout, Leone for short" suggested Aiden.

**"That's awesome man, Leone" Leone smiled. **

"So I guess we'll be working together" said Aiden with a smile as he held his hand out Leone shook his.

"Yep you bet'cha" Aiden held out his hand and waited for Twilight to shake it.

He just growled at Aiden. "And what's your problem, Keyblade up your ass?" asked Aiden with a laugh.

**"You have to earn my respect, boy. Before I even consider letting you fight alongside me. You will have to prove yourself through training. You are worthy, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Then maybe you will be our master. If not, you'll become useless" Twilight had an evil grin on his face. **

Much to his and Leone's surprise Aiden had a wild grin on his face.

"Bring it"

Leone busted out in laughter.

**"I like this kid" he said with a chuckle. **

**"Do not take this so lightly, boy. When we meet again you will go through training. Or as I like to call it hell" his grin turned into and evil smile. **

"Lookin forward to it, creep" Leone laughed. As Aiden stared into Leone's eyes with his blue ones. He didn't back down.

**"Very good boy. See you soon, I'll put you through your paces" he chuckled evily. **

Everything went black and he found himself in Yen Sid's office.

"Wow" said Aiden as he blinked a few times to get his bearings both his blades still in his hands.

"How did it go?" asked Riku.

"Well they are characters, to say the least" chuckled Aiden.

"Good at least you have met them now. But be weary of your actions child, they will affect us all. I'm sure with the guidance of master Riku" Yen Sid chuckled a bit. "You will be fine" Donald and Goofy had bought the ship around and was hovering in the window.

"You guys need a lift?" asked the king.

"Na were alright your majesty" said Riku as he came and put his hand over Aiden's shoulder.

Mickey nodded and got beamed onto his ship.

Aiden looked up at Riku.

"We are?"

Yen Sid pulled out a remote an threw it a Riku. Who pressed the button and beamed him and Aiden away.

"What the hell?"

"Idiot we got beamed onto a different ship"

"Ya it's mine but I forgot that I took it to Yen Sid's castle"

"Idiot" muttered Aiden

"Your mama's an idiot" Aiden's mouth dropped.

"Oh you wanna talk about mothers, oh, oh, oh" he slammed his hand on the control panel.

"Your mama is so stupid that she stuck a phone up her ass and thought that she was making a booty call" Riku's face dropped.

"Oh, oh, oh, excuse me sir, have I dialled the right number" he smirked at Riku's face.

Leone was in hysterics, now he really liked this kid. Even Twilight uttered a chuckle.

"Ah ya well your mama's so stupid she 's ah she thinks alphabet soup has real letters in it" said Riku with a smirk.

Aiden busted out in laughter.

"Your mama's so hairy that her armpits look like she has Don King in a headlock. Oh, oh, ohhhhhh" Riku's face went red.

"Um your mama's so ugly that, people call her ugly. And when she walks down the street, people say she's ugly"

"You are so lame" laughed Aiden as he went to sit on a seat.

Riku growled as he sat at the controls for his ship.

'The Highwind to Dawn' a fitting name for the newly christened Keyblade master's ship.

Riku sat in what appeared to be a formula one racing car seat. A tall spine with a blue leather cover. Inter lapping over him were seat belts that made an X-shape. His black cloak draped over the sides.

"Look mullet boy" said Aiden who sat on a chair on the right of Riku.

The controls had their own little section. There were controls around the ship that were shaped like a V around the pilot seat. Aiden sat outside of that V. To the right. On the other side there was another seat.

The ships bridge was comprised of two levels. One was the upper which the pilots seat was on. The steering wheel was in a U shape. It was silver and the had two grips on each of the vertical linings that controlled the ship's direction. Two red buttons were on top of the two linings, obviously for some sort of weapon. There were computers to either side of Riku which surrounded the chair. All sorts of strange buttons that probably did all sorts of wondrous, destructive, marvellous...

There was also a couch on the lower half of the ship which she got down to by the two flights of stairs to either side of Riku.

"Oi Keyblade master I said look" said Aiden as he pointed forward out the gigantic window to see Sora's ship taking off and blasting out of the atmosphere.

"They were probably talking" said Riku.

"We've already fallen behind because you're too slow, _master_" he taunted putting emphasis on the word 'master'

Riku's ship was different to that of Sora's it wasn't in a square shape at all. It had two jet propulsion exhausts in the rear of the ship which packed a mighty punch, easily ripping and tearing through a world's atmosphere. It had two wings which were painted jet midnight black. The body in the rear started off as a cube-like shape then narrowing off to a point. It look like a house that had been tipped forwards. It was rather big vertical wise in a sense. Which is why the laser proof window was such a cool feature.

I mean it wasn't as big as Sora's ship but it look cooler and packed a whole lot of badass weapons and it was faster and more agile. Riku peered of the ship's controls to look to his right at Riku. "Well in case you hadn't noticed little Keyblade Warrior. My ship is as twice as heavy as Sora's. So it takes about a minute more to...look here we go. Relax we're taking off now...bitch" muttered Riku again as the ship lifted off the ground. A stream of light started from the all sides of the door behind Riku that lead to the rest of the ship. Travelled from the door through all the wires in the entire room all the way to the front of the ship.

"You might want to hold onto something" warned Riku.

5...4...3

"Ha" he cocked his head to the side.

"2...1...BLAST OFF!"

He didn't have time to buckle his seat belt or even hold onto something as Riku suggested. The ship took off breaking the sound barrier. He was launched forward and he let out a terrified scream.

He went face first into the windscreen. His face pressed up against it.

"Mother...fucker" he slid down onto the metal floor.

Once they had gotten clear of the plant's gravitational pull they slowed down. Aiden groaned as he got to his feet shaking his head.

"We will reach our destination in thirty minutes and 25 seconds by warp drive, Riku, Aiden" said a voice of a young women who appeared in holographic from behind Riku.

Aiden jumped up to the top level of the ship next to Riku.

"Greetings, Riku, young Aiden" a female voice said cheerily behind him.

Aiden had a confused look he was about to open his mouth when the woman spoke. Riku paid the voice no mind he quickly turned the ship to auto pilot and pushed the warp drive button.

The ship disappeared rocketing at the speed of light toward Destiny Islands. It didn't affect the ship's movement or balance it just charged forward. The ship reappeared in a channel of light.

"Greetings, Riku," a female voice said cheerily behind him.

Riku nearly leapt out of his seat in shock. He spun his chair around and stood up in a fright. A holographic image of a woman in her early twenties stood in all her glory. Her entire body was glowing with a bright blue light.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded. "How do you know me?" The hologram smiled.

"I am the Artificial Intelligence," the hologram replied. "I am based off of the mind of**Ansem the Wise**" The AI's put her finger on her chin.

"You're an AI?" asked Aiden.

The AI nodded.

"Didn't I already say that? My files indicate that Riku is a little slow. And that your" she pointed at Aiden. "Quiet ditsy"

"What, me ditsy, why you-

"And you were designed for this ship?" Riku asked.

"Wooooow you are slow"

"Hey he may be slow but I am not ditsy, stupid computer" growled Aiden.

The AI disappeared from the doorway so Riku and Aiden got a better look at what she was wearing now that she was closer. She sat crossed legged on Riku's controls in front of his seat.

She wore a very short pair of jeans that looked like they were about to rip at seems, that's how tight they were. She also wore a shirt that exposed her firm stomach. The shirt was red and it was just big enough to cover her D-cup breasts. She had violet purple eyes and long blonde hair that reached her mid back.

"Right I didn't think computers looked so…ahhhh….

"Womanly" said Riku with a chuckle.

"I've never met an AI before, I'm curious" Riku said with a shrug.

"I can tell"

"You're kind of sarcastic for a computer."

"A computer?" The AI responded in a hurt tone. "I have feelings ya know" a feeling of guilt settled in Riku's stomach.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know AI had feelings. Or what an AI meant until a few minutes ago" he chuckled.

"I'm based off of a human mind, remember?" The AI said, tapping the side of her temple. "I have the same emotional capacity as that person was and I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd treat me the same way you'd treat another human, Riku" Riku nodded in agreement.

"So what's your name, I mean I don't wanna keep calling you AI all the time" said Aiden.

"I guess you could call mmmmm let's see AI" she put her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "AI….AI…..ya… or Alli for short" Alli smiled, she thought of that all by herself the first thing that made her feel more human.

"I like it, my name is-oh wait you already know" he held her hand out as a sign of friendship.

"You're a ditz" she giggled.

"Hey you guys wanna check out the new training simulator, you can go to any world you want and train" suggest Ali.

"I'll be sure to," he said as he sat back down into his seat. "Hey, how come you didn't introduce yourself to me when I flew the ship for the first couple of days after I became a master?"

"I was too busy double checking all systems to make sure that the ship could fly at maximum efficiency, oh and let's not forget all the damage you did to the internal workings of the ship when you crashed it" The AI said as if the answer should've been obvious. "What can I say? I had better things to do. Than tell you how awesomely crap you are at flying" she giggled again.

"Thanks" Riku said sarcastically, glancing down at the controls as the ship finished powering up.

"How about you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"I was created in Radiant Garden and possess the entirety of their recorded knowledge," the AI replied. "I remember that Ansem the wise created me. But he left me behind when he left and Xehanort took over. I remained in storage for a few years but when Cid and Leon took apart the mechanical monstrosity that was once Radiant Garden. Stupid Maleficent, evil bitch" she grumbled.

"He found me and plugged my hardware into the ship so I could assist you, Riku. Oh and ah of course you Aiden" smiled Ali.

"As for what I can do….I am capable of piloting this ship at maximum speeds surpassing the sound barrier in twenty point four zero seconds, as well as engaging any airborne enemies in aerial combat. I speak one hundred and twenty languages fluently and another twenty passably that was recorded in the Radiant Garden's database and I can hack into any system, you name it. There is no security on any system in all the worlds that I can't by pass. Easy as pie"

"That's impressive" Riku said as he selected a world from a short list a nearby screen. He scrolled down the touch screen. "You were designed for all of that?" The AI nodded.

"Wow…

"I'm assuming so" she said with a shrug. "This is the first time I've been out of storage since I was made." She let out a sigh and gazed around the bridge happily. "There's just so much more room in this ship's system than there ever was in that stuffy old storage unit I was kept in. By Ansem and Xehanort oh and that evil bitch…. I mean witch Maleficent"

"You never told me how you knew who I was," Riku said, carefully watching the AI. She turned to look at him.

"And how come you think I'm a ditz" whined Aiden.

"I know everything about you, Riku" she said. She held out her hand and an orb of blue light emerged from her palm rapidly spinning. The orb exploded into thousands of pictures and documents, all of which were about Riku.

She then snapped her fingers and a picture of Aiden and his mother when they moved to Destiny Islands appeared.

"Shit…..

"Shit….is right"

Riku stared around in amazement. A holographic copy of his birth certificate floated by his head as he stood up to look around.

"How did you get all of this? And how did you get my credit card number" He asked, feeling slightly awed at the sheer amount of information about himself hanging in the air.

"And my birth certificate" said Aiden.

"Beats me" she replied. "I just know. I'm not sure why."

"Cos your smart….. The AI nodded. Aiden's explain amused her.

"An excellent analysis" she said sarcastically. "But it seems to be the most probable hypothesis." Riku hardly paid her any attention as he walked around what appeared to be the majority of his life, floating gently in the air around him. "The only information I seem to be lacking about you both are your abilities in battle."

"Um well so far I can summon my Keyblades…..that's about it" said Aiden obviously embarrassed.

"I'll give you proper instruction later" said Riku who smiled at Aiden. Aiden smiled back.

"Thanks, the Keys said they would as well"

"Well we will have to sort that out later" he heard a beeping which indicated that they were entering Destiny Island's atmosphere" Ali disappeared making all the controls glow indicated that she was in the system.

Aiden and Riku strapped themselves in they entered the atmosphere with very little difficulty due to Ali activating of all the gummi-metal panels on the sides of the ship slowing it down drastically they landed gracefully on in the shallow surf…same can't be said for Sora.

It would seem that he went through the windscreen when the landed a bit too hard and fast. As his gummi ship opens up when he lands.

Sora was currently lying in the water as he literary went through the windscreen. He was sitting in the surf as the waves hit him. But when Riku landed making a big wave form from the thrusters thrusting down.

'Oh shit'

The wave washed right over him. The cockpit of Riku's ship slid back. Back into the ship. Aiden and Riku stood up the fresh sea air hitting their faces just in time to see Sora dancing around trying to pull a crab out of his shorts.

"Ah…..you….stupid…..mother…

He pulled the crab out of his pants and threw it in a random direction. In the direction of his ship unfortunately.

"HA HA Sora you idiot" laughed Ven only to be bonked on the head by Aqua and the crab to hit him in the face and for him to fall in the water making everyone laugh.

"Now who's the idiot" laughed Sora while shaking his fist.

Everyone laughed at him. Just a day left. Then they would be gone on an adventure. They all couldn't wait.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away

Oh there ya go. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Okay so the idea about the Keyblades personalities was all YamiChaos' idea. I take no credit save for the names and the actual banter and personalities they have. But they wouldn't have'em if it wasn't for him. Thank you so much.

So **review** I thought this chapter was pretty interesting. Let me know what ya think.

Aj-Kun says YamiChaos27 is awesome.


	9. Goodbye

Oh Oh boys and girls. Well I would love to think that girls do read it. It would be cool to hear from some of you. If there is any. I think it would be interesting is all. I would love to hear your opinions. I need some romance tips maybe some SoKai first. I'm not really good at this romance stuff so if any of you girls love romance would ya mind giving me some tips. I'm pretty bad at this romance stuff so whatever gender you are I would love some advice. I know that there are some SoKai romance lovers out there. Don't be shy about it, give us a PM or a **review.** So this is where I got up to last time and this time I'm gonna blow past this chapter. So who's up from a war…..

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

The streets of Destiny Island were abnormally crowded for a tuesday afternoon. It was usually peaceful, nothing ever happened on this islands. People from all three islands small Islands crowded the streets, chatting with one another loudly over the background noise of other conversations. It was like a small city. Sora and his friends lived on the less crowded Island but all the shipping and business trades all congrated on the Island that was more industrialized. The island that Aiden was from. All the shopping centers and big business operated on the Island. All the snobby rich people occupied the Island as well. Not that they were all snobby some worked their way up from the bottom and made something of themselves. But the vast majority were snobby and inherited their wealth from relatives. Hardly choosing to work at all but mooch off what their parents have. The people walked from shop to shop nearly everyone had numerous shopping bags that they held with each hand. Talk about good moderation.

The ferries were out on the ocean in between the three islands shuttling the citizens of Destiny Islands around from island to island.

The small group of teens walked down the main street all making conversation with each other. Sora had Belle in his arms as he held her close so she could play with his hair.

Kairi looked at Sora. They had all changed out of their robes and into their usual attire.

"So what do we do now, master Soraaaa?" asked Kairi.

'Master Sora, hmm, I could get used to that' thought Sora with a smirk and a nod.

_'I bet it's not the only place that you would want her to say it, right? Perv boy" laughed Roxas. _

"Sora why are you blush….ah you're so weak, she didn't mean it like that" laughed Aiden as he walked beside Riku.

"Wait" said Aqua suddenly. Everyone stopped in the middle of the road. People moving around them from shop to shop.

"How is this gonna work?" she asked.

"Wha?" Kairi seemed a bit confused.

"Well isn't it obvious, there are two gummi ships. Who's going with who? She asked the group.

"Before we discuss this can we please go sit down, my feet hurt and I'm hungry" whined Aiden.

"Now who's weak?" laughed Riku as ruffled Aiden's hair.

"I hungry to" said Belle as she pointed to a pizza place. It had chairs on the outside and a few scattered around a white fenced area.

"Pizza!" shouted Belle making everyone look at the group.

"What? You gotta problem?" asked Kairi in a dangerous tone. Everyone got the message and continued on with their shopping.

The group all laughed and they made their way to the pizza stand. They all sat around they large table, Ven and Aqua went and ordered the pizza.

"She's is right, we need to sort this out" said Riku as his white jacket blew in the breeze as did Aiden's.

"Well I'm stuck with this lazy bum" said Kairi as she pointed to her master who had sat next to her.

"I know the feeling Kai, I'm stuck with this" he gestured to Riku who sat on his left.

Kairi and Aiden shared a laugh. Aqua and Ven walked out with a large family size pizza.

"Ya, pizzzzzzaaaa" shouted Belle in excitement.

Ven placed the pineapple pizza in the middle of the round table. It looked amazing.

"Hey, what took you guys so long, I'm straving" Aiden went to grab a piece butu found his hand being slapped by Aqua. He pulled his hand back holding it.

"What ya do that for?" he asked as he rubbed his sore hand.

Ven snickered.

"Since this was Belle's idea, she will have the first piece" she snatched the biggest piece the one that Aiden went for.

She poked her tongue out Aiden and then went back to Sora's lap. She even looked at him while she ate it.

"Why you little" he trailed off. He didn't wanna go 12 rounds with Kairi, no way, fuck that.

"No you may eat" said Aqua with a giggle.

He took the pizza and sung his teeth into the delightful dish.

"That'll shut him up" laughed Riku everyone joined. But Aiden was to busy to worry.

"Okay now that, that's settled. Who's going in Riku's ship and who's going in Sora's?" asked Kairi.

"Well there's six of us, so teams of three" said Sora.

"Um well first of all who's going with Riku?" asked Ven.

Aiden, I think he said me. After all with a mouth full of pizza he isn't very coherent.

"So Aiden, Riku and-

"Me" said Aqua with a smile.

"Ha?" asked Riku.

"Yen Sid told me about you and Aiden" at the sound of his name Aiden looked up with pizza in his mouth.

"Yes you" she giggled as Aiden swallowed what was in his mouth.

"I would like to train you to, Ven you can help train Kairi" Ven nodded.

"We me?" asked Aiden as he swallowed again.

"Because, you to are to stupid to survive by yourselves" everyone chuckled. "But, I do have an ulterior motive. Your both different, I like different" laughed Aqua.

She sat down and went to get some pizza but the box was empty.

"Where's it gone?" asked Ven as he moved his hand around the box.

Both Aiden and Belle burped.

"We go home now?" asked Belle.

"Yep" said Aiden.

As he got up Belle got off Sora's lap and walked along side Aiden.

"Ya well…..I wasn't hungry anyways" growled Riku.

"Ya….me neither" growled Sora. Everyone got up and caught up to Belle and Aiden.

"Hey Belle" said Aiden as he saw the others walking behind them.

"Ya?"

"You wanna get some ice cream?" he chuckled at her cute face she nodded reverently.

He walked over to the stand and got two chocolate cones. He chuckled as he bent down and handed her the ice cream.

"Thank you mister….ah what your name?" she asked as he she licked the icy treat.

"It's Aiden" chuckled Aiden.

"You trying to steal my thunder" growled Sora as he marched up to Aiden.

"OH you wanted a cone to here you can have mine and I'll get another one. In fact I'll get everyone some, since I kinda ate all your pizza" laughed Aiden. He pulled out his black wallet he bought everyone a cone and then distributed them.

"Ah thanks Aiden" said Kairi as she grabbed her cone.

"Can't let my friends go hungry. I'm sorry Sora" said Aiden as he bowed to Sora.

"Aw I was just joking blondie" said Sora in a playful tone as he got Aiden in a head lock.

"That's the one who the prophecy fits?" asked a fairy as she looked down at the group from the top of the tallest building in destiny island.

"Yep that's him" replied the chocolate haired girl.

"Well you have your task, you are to test his abilities. Then formulate a plan to kill him" said the evil fairy.

"I'll do it don't worry Maleficent. Hasn't my brother told you that worrying will give you wrinkles" she giggled at her face.

"Do not test my Kaileena, I am the mistress of darkness" she said in a dangerous tone.

"And as I recall the score is 2 to nothing their way, am I right" she giggled again as Maleficent growled at her.

"That boy won't give you much trouble, he looks rather small and weak" she analysised Aiden as he began play fighting with Sora.

"I wouldn't take him so lightly, he was able to stop me with the princess' Keyblade and he didn't even know how to hold it properly. It was like he tapped into this endless well of power" she explained as she shivered.

"What are you scared, you might lose, you might fail your mistress" she cackled evily at the girls angry face.

"Look I didn't say that, don't you have worlds to enslave. It looks like there all splitting up and he's going by himself" she leaned over the edge waiting for her opportunity.

"Don't kill him yet, your mistress wants to meet him. I would like to keep her as an ally, for the time being" she smiled evilly.

"Why would I kill him, then I wouldn't have any toys to play with" she smirked as Maleficent stepped into a dark orb and disappeared.

Aiden walked away from the group down the narrow path way that he took to the diner. He walked past his fence and into his front yard he closed the gate behind him. He walked into his house.

He looked to his mother calmly reading a book. She sat on the seat they had by the window. She had blonde hair, blue eyes. She wore her silk dressing gown that stopped just above her knee. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She didn't look a day over 20.

"Heya mum" she was broken out of her stupor when she saw her son. Her calm looked turned into a very angry one.

"Where the hell have you been, you go to school and you're away from a day. Do you have any idea how worried I was" she had tears in her eyes as she pounded on his chest. He bought her in for a hug.

"Hey I'm okay, relax. I have to go again though, soon" she snapped up.

"Oh no you're not mister, you aren't going anywhere you-

"Aw isn't that sweet, little Aidey" came a voice in the door.

He growled at her voice. He whispered into his mum's ear.

"Run"

She shook her head.

Kaileena summoned an orb of darkness to her hand she launched it at Aiden he fell forward. And pushed his mum.

"Go" he yelled as he turned toward Kaileena.

She just had to trust him she would go get help.

"Did you miss me?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Sadly no, if you define wanting to rip out your heart, then yes, I missed you" he smiled at her she smiled back.

"Oh, you know I have a thing for bad boys" she summoned The sun's eclipse to her right hand.

**"Boy, you must now summon us to your hands"**

**"Come on let's knock this bitch on her ass"**

Aiden smirked.

"Unfourtunately I don't have a thing for sluts" he grunted as he summoned Lionheart and Angels Twilight to his hands.

She growled. "I'm a virgin you, arrogant prick" she charged at him cocking back her weapon.

On instinct Aiden bought both his blades up in an X position.

**"Burst, now boy"**

Aiden pushed back sending Kaileena through the door.

**"Oh ya, kick her ass Aiden"**

**"After her boy she will pay" **

Aiden jumped out the hole she landed on the other side of the street.

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Not bad, but not good enough" she disappeared and appeared on his left at an amazing burst of speed.

**"Left now boy, quick"**

Aiden quickly held Angels Twilight to his left and met the sun's eclipse.

"How did you?"

"Skills" he chuckled and growled as he swung Lionheart around with his right hand she ducked under it and came around and took another swing.

**"Keep swinging around" **

Aiden did as he was told and their attacks met in the middle creating a small shockwave.

Riku had been walking down the street. He was going to pick Aiden up it was time to head out, he bought Aqua as well.

The shockwave rocked anything close to it. Riku and Aqua both felt it. They sprinted toward the source.

Sora Ven and Kairi were at Sora's house. They all felt it.

Sora's eyes shot open.

"We gotta go" said Sora as he jumped out of his seat in the kitchen. And out the front door. Ven quickly followed.

Belle wanted to follow but couldn't get out of her high chair.

"I wanna come, I wanna come, please Kaiwi" said Belle as she had tears in her eyes kicking up a fuss in her high chair.

"No, you will stay here, go now" said Sora's dad.

Kairi nodded and sprinted out the door.

"Not bad, your are defiantly special. I'll see you very soon, cutie" she looked over her shoulder as her and Aiden's blade created sparks.

"Aiden!" yelled Riku as he summoned way to dawn to his hand and charged at the girl who was attacking his apprentice.

"Next time, cutie" Aiden's laps in concentration allowed Kaileena allowed her to gather some strength in her Keyblade. It glowed black.

She pushed Aiden back and flung him into a nearby house. He went straight through the wooden house.

Riku charged at Kaileena. She clicked her fingers and was engulfed in darkness. Riku slashed right through it but he hit nothing. And it went straight through it. Aqua ran past him and straight to Aiden.

He growled and busted right out of the debris.

"YOU BITCH!"

He collapsed to his knees.

Aqua was right there next to him.

"Relax you got hit pretty bad, for your first real fight, that wasn't bad" she rested his head on her lap and fed him a Hi potion.

Riku jumped into the debris as well. He was right next to Aqua.

"Wow you got your ass whooped" he chuckled but Aqua punched him in the arm.

"He did great"

"Are we leaving now?" asked Aiden.

"Ya were leaving now" said Riku as he gently hoisted Aiden onto his back.

"Wait, what about my mum?" asked Aiden.

"We have to leave now, she will be killed if you stay here" said Aqua.

Riku stood up with Aiden on his back.

**"Not bad, boy. But you're still to weak. You were beaten. But you showed some promise"**

**"You did great, can't you just say that"**

**"Why would I lie, he got beat, end of"**

**"Asshole"**

**"Bitch"**

"RIKU!" yelled a voice from behind them Ven and Sora charged at them.

He stopped right in front of them. To see Aiden on Riku's back he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Ven in a concerned tone.

"Ya were okay, Aiden just had his first fight" said Riku in a proud voice.

"So your apprentice got his ass beat" laughed Sora.

"Ha mine apprentice would wipe the floor with yours" growled Riku.

"Guys I hate to break up this love fest but we need to get going" said Kairi as she finally caught up.

"Your right" said Sora.

Shadows appeared behind them.

"You guys go, we got these guys. Good luck wherever you end up" said Sora with a smile as he looked back. They were already gone.

'In greats' he growled as he summoned the Kingdom Key.

When Riku and Aqua got to a safe place on the beach just outside of town. Riku pulled out his remote and beamed them onto the ship. They all disappeared in a flash and onto highway to dawn. The ship was cloaked so it was just hovering above the islands. It was invisible to the naked eye. So it made for a very useful took to hide it on worlds.

"Ready to rock?" asked Aqua. As she took Aiden and walked down the hall to find him a place to lay down. He really hit his head hard.

"Hey, I can walk" Aiden wriggled out of her arms and planted his feet on the metal floor.

"Don't push yourself superman" laughed Riku from down the hall way.

"Cram it grandpa" he grunted as he leaned against the wall.

He began walking toward his room that he picked out. Aqua smiled warmly and followed him helping him wherever he needed. He walked into his room that was mostly coloured orange.

"How the hell do you sleep with such bright colours?" asked Aqua as he helped him onto the bed.

"You'd be surprised…..

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Riku walked over to the controls and strapped himself in.

"Greetings Riku, where is your destination?" asked Ali.

"How bout the closest world" suggested Riku. As he adjusted the pilot seat.

"Very good, Riku. Strap yourself in" the ship blasted off into warp space.

"Raaaa, it's over" Sora used blitz to slash two shadows in half.

He sighed and dismissed his Keyblade as did Ven and Kairi.

"Ready to go?" asked Kairi. As she leaned on Sora.

"Yuck you need a shower" she laughed and grabbed the remote from his pocket.

Sora had a blush on his face.

"Let's go romeo" he grabbed Sora's collar and dragged him toward Kairi.

She pushed the button and beamed them onto the Kingdom.

"You did very well, Kaileena" she bowed to her mistress.

The room she was in was pure darkness. The only thing visible were two red eyes they were silted and looked very evil. The room just screamed terror. Darkness just seeped into the room.

"Thank you, ma'am" she smiled at her job well done.

"What have you deduced?" asked a feminine voice.

"He is a very real threat. He will shourly pose a problem in the future, but I'll take care of little Aidey" she laughed evilly.

In a flash of dark. Red painted finger nails were on her chin and squeezing rather hard the finger nails drew blood from her perfect white skin.

"Do not get cocky, if you fail, I will not hesitate to drop you back into that rat hole I found you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear" the voice was dangerous and evil.

Kaileena was shaking in terror. "Y-Y-Yes, m-ma'am" she moved her head to floor.

"Good girl, if you fail me, there will be consequences" the eyes disappeared.

"So, where are we going?" asked Ven.

"To the garden, I have something we need to find out. Before we go any further" Sora punched in some numbers on his control panel. And the ship entered warp space.

Belle sat on the beach. She had tears running down her face. She had run away. She wanted to be with her brother. Why did her parents let him go and not her. She missed him and Kairi. And that big idiot Aiden.

"Don't cry little one" came a voice from behind her.

"Uh, who you?" she asked as she quickly got to her feet.

"I can take you to you to your brother. Come here and we can go see him" said the cloaked man. He wore the same cloak as the Keyblade masters wear.

"Belle, Belle, honey where are you" came a voice from in town, it was her mother.

The cloaked figure held out his hand. She hesitated a bit.

"BELLE" Belle's mother came running after her. The sneaky toddler says she was going to play outside. She went and got herself a glass of water and she was nowhere to be seen.

Belle looked at her running mother. She shook the tears off and she grabbed the cloaked man's hand and they disappeared.

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away

Well another one down. So you guys have a choice here you want me to go to the garden or we can go to the mystery world with Riku. You can** review **and tell me. So I need help. I've got no idea about romance need help on ideas. And some good places in different worlds, any worlds. That I can have some good romance.

Aj-Kun asks who should be read about first, Sora or Riku?


	10. The Kingdom

Oh ya another chapter knocking down another chapter. I'm still deciding on new worlds and worlds that I'm gonna be revisiting, yer buddy. Anyways this story is really taking flight now. I'm sorry I haven't updated but school is kicking my ass. Seriously. Any who enough about my problems…..thanks to….

Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing. Who kidnapped Belle? Bwahahahaaa. Oh and A True Sayian I'll show ya next time I update.

Guest: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, yes a sparing shesh. That could work thanks ya know.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

[Bridge]

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Several hours after departing from Destiny Islands, the _Kingdom_ hurtled through open space. Sora was leaned back in the pilot's seat, letting autopilot do his work for him, occasionally glancing at the radar to see their position. Kairi and Ven were watching TV in the lounge in the other room. They had some popcorn and it sounded really scary, judging from all the girly screams that were coming from Kairi, or was it Ven?

"Stupid movie, they always look in the closet" Kairi exclaimed, startling both Sora and Ven as she stormed onto the bridge. Ven's laughter could be heard from the other room

"Scared, princess" laughed Sora as she sat in the seat next to him.

"No, I just don't like movies like that" said Kairi as she shook her head.

Sora laughed at her distress. She looked up and pouted angrily at him.

"So, you two find it funny that I'm scared?!" Kairi demanded. Yelling loudly so Ven could hear. Sora shook his head.

"Of course not, princess" he said with a chuckle. She growled at him with a blush of embarrassment.

The next few of hours passed by fairly quickly. It was pretty uneventful. Kairi and Ven had gone to bed and Sora still sat up snoozing off, or at least he would have if it wasn't for that bloody nobody of his.

_"I'm so bored! Sora, do something." Roxas groaned. _

"Don't you have TV in my head or something. Or maybe you could sleep, or whatever you do all day" said Sora with a grin.

_"Oh, ya wait, you're right, how fucking stupid of me!" said Roxas, his voice laced with sarcasm._

"I could, I could turn on the TV and watch a show. There's just one little problem Sora. Unfortunately, I can't. BECAUSE I'M STUCK INSIDE YOUR BRAIN, AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE, JUST EMPTY SPACE!" Sora laughed.

Ven had gone and gotten himself a cheeseburger. He was enjoying a lot he hadn't had one in ages. When he head Sora laugh. He walked out to the bridge to see Sora talking to himself.

Sora was laughing to himself this made Ven raise an eyebrow. He got right into Sora's ear. Sora continued to smile to himself occasionally nodding.

"What, in the blue hell are you doing, you sick freak!? Quit talkin to yourself, nobody likes a crazy person"

_"You're the freak, you stole my look?" said Roxas, as Sora attempted to get his laughter under control._

Sora gasping for breath. As he was the only one that could hear them both and it was quite funny.

"Ah, would you quit with the inside jokes" Sora just kept laughing. Ven growled.

"OI! THE SHIPS ON FIRE!"

"Jesus!" Sora scrambled off the seat and hit his head on the floor.

"Asshole" he grumbled.

"You idiot, if you got funny jokes, you can share, ya know" Ven laughed as he took another bite of his cheeseburger. He jumped over onto the seat on the far side of the room.

Sora dumped himself into his chair and laid his head down on the table.

"Where'd you get that? I thought we didn't have any food that didn't come in powder form" Ven grinned at him. He scratched his bare chest.

"Isn't obvious?" Ven smirked.

"The fridge, the pantry, where else is the food kept?" he laughed again.

"There's a pantry? And a fridge?!"

"Yes, where else would I have gotten my cheeseburger? Go have a look in the kitchen" he took another bite.

"I don't ever remember there being a pantry." Ven laughed.

"Maybe Donald hid it so you and Goofy wouldn't eat all of the food, after all didn't you say he had a thing for eating before you guys got a chance and didn't he always, without fail, do the dishes" he laughed again as Sora put his gloved hand to his chin.

_'That's probably right'_ thought Sora.

He got up out of his seat and walked into the Kitchen. The kitchen itself wasn't exactly the most spectacular part of the ship. In fact it was probably one of the less luxurious parts of the ship, next to the toilet. It was simple, and plain. Blue. Just blue. but it was just a place to store food. It had blue tiled floors and ceiling, the walls were painted a light blue, the stove was stainless steel, as were the sink, microwave, dishwasher and refrigerator. I think Donald has a thing for blue. The counters were made of black marble and the cabinets were varnished. He walked into the kitchen and knelt down near a corner tile.

"Where the fuck is the food, if I was Donald, where the fuck would I hide the food?" he opened a few cabinets and nothing happened. He was searching for about ten minutes.

"Argh this is stupid!" he kicked the dishwasher.

A brief flash of yellow light illuminated the edges of the machine. There was a low hissing noise and the dishwasher opened to reveal a small compartment of all take away food all stored up. Layers upon layers of, crap, utter crap, score.

Sora gaped in surprise. After all the months he had spent aboard this ship, traveling from world to world with his friends Donald and Goofy, he had never once done the dishes. Now that he thought about Donald always volunteered, that sneaky duck. There was a note that was addressed to him.

_Dear Sora,_

_If you ever managed to find this, just so you know. _

_I ate all your donuts, pies and chips. _

_And drank all your sodas, for the entire time we spent together on this ship._

_Love _

_-Donald Scrooge Duck._

"You sneaky, little…

He grabbed a can of pepsi max. He kicked the door again and the door closed automatically, leaving no evidence of there being a concealed pantry. He walked out onto the bridge to see Ven still munching on his hamburger. He sat back down onto his chair.

"We've got about a day and a half of flying left before we reach Radiant Garden, right?" Sora nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Then you wanna have a scary movie marathon?" suggested Ven. Sora grinned at the idea.

He pushed a button on the side of his cockpit and a massive projection screen came over the front mirror the ship.

"And that's how it's done," Sora said, smiling smugly. "That is how we watch TV in style" he laughed again.

"Show off" he muttered with a slight smile as Sora walked down the stairs of the bridge and onto the couch below the controls. He sat on the couch. He pressed a button on the side of the couch. Ven sat next to him as a screen popped up out the side of the couch and had all manner of movies, it was a massive list.

The next few hours flew by as the two teens. Sora yawned widely and looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning.

"I'm going to bed porcupine, see ya in the morning" he laughed and walked out. Sora sighed and turned off the TV. He walked out of the control room and down the hall way. He walked past Ven's room. His room was the last down the hall way. He walked past Kairi's room. He had his back turned when heard the door open.

When Kairi had taken this room she had not expected to be so…..blue.

_'I think I can safe say that this was Donald's room at one point' said Namine._

Kairi surveyed the room. There was a comfy looking, queen sized bed with two bedside tables on either side. One had a clock on it. Both had identical lamps sat on each night. A flat screen was situated on the wall with a DVD player situated in a small opening in the wall. Kairi was actually impressed. The duck had style and taste. Although she wasn't exactly a huge fan of the matching blue walls, carpet, sheets, the room in general.

"Those will have to change. Yuck. Needs more red" Kairi giggled. She walked through the room towards another door set a few feet away from the bed. As Kairi approached it, the door slid open, revealing the adjacent bathroom. It was pretty convenient; she would hate to share a bathroom with Sora that would be embarrassing. It was far more upscale than she had been expecting.

Matching marble sink and tiling, luxurious bathtub with several jets set along the rim. Kairi approved of Donald's tastes. She looked over at the stack of blue towels and immediately revoked her previous thought.

_'Maybe he liked to look at blue in the tub' she giggled._

Kairi sighed. She wanted a bath. She washed herself in strawberry smelling bath water. She washed her hair as well in strawberry flavoured shampoo. It was really refreshing and she smelt wonderful.

Half an hour later, after the water had cooled off and she felt satisfied with her cleanliness. Kairi climbed out of the tub feeling relaxed all the knots from the fight with the heartless were gone. She wrapped a blue towel around herself, covering her modesty. She strode out of the bathroom. She was sure that she had locked the door…..

She dropped the towel and walked over to her wardrobe which was on the other side of the room she had to pass the door to get to her clothes.

"Hey Kairi I…

The door opened and the person barged in her room.

Her face turned bright red.

Sora spun on heels and faced away from her.

….didn't see anything!" Sora said quickly staring out at Kairi's room. Kairi quickly threw her towel around herself, gripping it tightly.

She felt so vulnerable. So exposed. Only for a second though, it was only Sora.

"Of course you didn't" she said with a laugh as she attempted to make their current predicament less awkward but strangely she wasn't as embarrassed as she first thought she would be. Sora continued to blush crimson.

"I forgive you. Besides, since we're going to be living on this ship together for the time being. I'm sure we're going to catch the occasional glimpse of each other without any clothes on, right? Or what, you shy?" she giggled and she walked over to him and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Sora said, still blushing. "Anyway, I just came in to wish you a goodnight. I knew that you wouldn't be asleep yet" she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sweet dreams, Kai" he began walking towards the door. He paused and looked back at her.

"W-Wait Sora, do, do you" she sighed. "Do you wanna stay with me, it's kinda cold" she said with a blush.

"It's not cold it-

"Sora, I'm. kind. Of. Cold" she insisted.

"But it's-

"Sora! Shut up! You idiot, get in her bed already!" yelled Ven from his room.

"R-Really?" asked Sora as he blushed.

"Yes you idiot" she pulled him in and closed the door behind her.

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that" he smiled.

She giggled. She walked to her wardrobe. She turned around and motioned for Sora to turn around. He did as he was told. She and turned around while Kairi dropped her towel revealing herself in all her naked glory. She got into her sleeping wear. An over sided shirt and a pair of panties. She tied her hair up into a pony tail two bangs of red hair framed her face.

"You can turn around now, lazy bum" Sora smiled and turned around.

"I think it's time for bed" laughed Sora.

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the bed as did Kairi. They pulled the covers back. Sora got under the covers with Kairi. They both sighed in contention.

"You don't have to be so nervous, we've slept together before" she retorted. She closed the space between them and rested her head underneath his chin.

_'He smells yummy' said Namine. _

She snuggled into his chest. She sighed in contention as she surrendered to his warm. She gave into sweet, sweet sleep. Sora's head came down to her mess of hair. It smelt like strawberries. She clung to him like a cat, he kinda liked it.

Kairi didn't have a very nice sleep though, she was wonderfully comfortable. But her dreams didn't bring her the same comfort.

_Kairi struggled desperately against the chains of Darkness that held her hands above her head. She hung on the wall the chains were so tight that they were drawing blood. She struggled defiantly against her confides. _

_She was in a circular room. The walls were stone broken chains and sharp objects littered all over the floor with blood covered all over them. It looked like something out of a horror movie. _

_A dark cackle echoed through the chamber. A woman with long blond her that reached her back walked into the light. She had proclaimed skin. She wore a belt that had had black teeth and a gold buckle. She wore a dress that seemed to cover hardly any of her body. It was red. A long drape on the front of her waist, clothing around her neck running down her belly-button, and her back is exposed with holsters for swords and a necklace and boots. Her red eyes pierced through the blinding darkness._

_"Princess, Kairi" her voice was cold and held no trace compassion what-so-ever._

_Where the hell was she, where was Sora, wasn't he going to save her? _

_"I'm scared" she whimpered._

_"That's a good girl, master Sora, isn't here to save you" she stroked her cheek. She began to tremble as she moved up and down._

She pulled a knife out of her back pocket.

"_Any final words, sweetheart?" she cackled sinisterly as she rotated the knife in her hand. _

_An evil grin appeared on her face._

_The tip of the knife was less than half an inch from ending her life when-_

_Her eyes snapped open. _

_'Just, just a dream' she thought. She panted softly, cold sweat covered her body. _

_'Where did that come from?' asked Namine. _

_'Don't know, don't wanna know' she closed her eyes and sighed. She once again began losing herself to Sora's warmth again. She sighed and went back to sleep. _

The next morning Kairi woke up to a wonderful sight. She looked up at Sora with a cute sleepy smile. He had a bit of drool coming from his mouth. She giggled as he snored lightly his arms draped over her like he was her castle and his heart was her sky. She didn't wanna get up, to tell you the truth all she wanted to do was stare at him and watch him sleep. He looked extremely cute.

Her moment didn't last long when Ven walked. He had a big grin plastered on her face.

"G'morning love birds!" he exclaimed. Sora groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"VENTUS, PISS OFF!" screamed Kairi as she grabbed the pillow that she wasn't using and launched it at him he caught it and threw it at Sora. It hit him in the face. He groaned again.

"Ventus! What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast?" he asked.

"Pancakes"

"Sora?"

"Grooooooan…

"Pancakes, got it" he walked out.

He groaned again wanting to get up. But Kairi held him back.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sleepy smile.

"The only reason why I let you go last time was because of Belle. Get back in here, I'm a cuddler ya know, Sora" he chuckled and got back in the same position they were in before.

By the time they got up it was midday. Ven had eaten their breakfast not that he was complaining it was very nice. She sat on the couch in her oversized shirt. Sora came in 15 minutes later.

"Dude, what the hell is up with your hair?" Sora raised his eyebrows. He just walked in from a shower and his hair was wet. He had a towel around his neck and a pair of boxers on.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not all-" Ven gestured with his hands above his head. "Ya know, gravity-defying and what not. It's lying down." Sora laughed.

"You didn't seriously think my hair stayed spiky when I showered, did you?" he explained. Ven thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"It had to go down sometime" he laughed.

"I guess you're right" Kairi was flicking through the channels.

Sora looked at Ven and removed the other towel from his head. Ven gaped as Sora's hair, now freshly dried, leapt back into its usual spiky nature. Sora couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look Ven was giving him.

"What's with that look?" Sora asked. Ven pointed at Sora's hair.

"You look like someone electrocuted you?" laughed Ven.

"Hey" Sora touched a tip of his spike. "Ya, I guess" he laughed.

"But it's always spiky whenever it's dry and it only flat whenever it's wet. The instant it is dry enough, it jumps right back into place." Sora shrugged "I never have to do my hair" he laughed.

"Lucky little ass"

"Good morning, beautiful," Sora said he sat next to Kairi on the couch.

"Oh please, me, beautiful" she said, glancing at her reflection on Sora's flat screen on the bridge. "My hair is a mess, I have a big ugly shirt on, I look fat, I am not beautiful." Sora let out a small sigh as he sat up straighter.

"You don't need makeup to be beautiful, Kairi," he said softly, staring her directly in the eyes. "And it doesn't matter to me one way or the other if your hairs a mess or not. You are always beautiful, even when you think you look like Quasimodo. Trust me." Kairi smiled with a blush on her face.

"If you say so," she said. "I guess I'll believe you this one time." Sora rolled his eyes and Kairi punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hey guys what was all speaking last night, I think it was coming from your mattress" Ventus laughed as he jumped on the console above them.

"Nothing happened, Ven" Kairi said as she looked up at him. "So please stop trying to make things awkward, just because your right arm is so muscle" she giggled at Ven's expression.

Ven laughed.

"Fair play princess. Damn, damn, damn. And here I was hoping you two had done something interesting for once in your boring lives"

"Why you gotta be a dick?" Sora glared at him, making him laugh harder.

"Oh, you know. Personal amusements, settle some bets, but mostly, amusements" he said slyly. Sora and Kairi stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"Who exactly is betting on when Sora and I have sex for the first time?" asked Sora.

"Oh well, me, Aqua, Riku and Aiden we all…..

"I don't wanna know" Kairi

"When I get my hands on them I'll…

"We are nearing are destination, Sora" boomed a voice.

Sora clicked his fingers and his clothes appeared on him.

"How did you-

'Click'

Kairi's close appeared on her. She sighed.

Sora jumped on the upper level of the bridge and threw himself into the pilot's chair. He kicked the switch labeled _Autopilot_, giving himself manual controls.

Sora grabbed hold of the wheel and flicked a switch set into the side of it. Immediately, one of the alarms stopped blaring.

"What the fuck…..Leon you idiot!" Sora screamed.

"Were going to be shot out of the sky now, aren't we?"

Sora looked at Ven.

"How…

"Luck I guess" he said with a grin. Sora stared at him for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back to piloting the _Kingdom._

"Oh a shiny, shit!" Ventus shouted suddenly, pointing at the radar.

"Ah shiny what-oh shit!" Sora shouted as he tightened his grip on the controls.

Two red dots were rapidly approaching the red circle in the center of the radar that represented the _Kingdom_'slocation. Outside of the cockpit, a pair of green and purple Gummi fighter's shot past the _Kingdom_.

The _Kingdom_ rocked back and forth as the other ships zoomed past. The other ships slowed down so they were flying parallel to the _Kingdom, it looked like they were trapped_. Each ship was circular shape. In the center of each ship was a cockpit large enough for one pilot.

"Um, Sora, ya know ah.." Ven said nervously.

"What's going on?" Sora swallowed hard.

"I don't know, Ven, I think were about to be blown out of the sky" he said.

"This ain't gonna end well, fuckin hell" The communication system began to crackle.

"You are entering Radiant Garden proximately; you are trespassing" a tough sounding female voice resounded.

"Due to the Heartless and nobody threat, you are required to present your password" Sora laughed nervously.

"If you fail to comply and heed to our demands, you will be destroyed" a male voice said on the communication system.

"Present your password, now"

"Umm, we don't have any codes, Leon never told me what they were when he contacted me" Sora said.

"It's been a few months since we've been to the garden and he said that-

"No password, huh?" the first female voice spoke up.

"That's a shame, you have, failed. To comply" Sora glanced out of the window.

A panel opened up underneath each of the other Gummi ships. Missile pods lowered themselves and turned to face the _Kingdom._

"Wait there not really gonna-

"Die"

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

Oh cliffhanger, what's gonna happen next? Are they gonna die in a firey hell blaze of fire...I don't know, if you wanna find out your gonna have to wait for the next chapter. ;) Anyways this is just a filler chapter but I still hope you all enjoyed it. As always **Review and tell me what you think guys. **

**Need. More. Reviews.**

Aj-Kun says filler chapters these days...meh


End file.
